Love: Studying the Art of its Dance
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Elphaba Thropp is Shiz University's most talented artist who could quote anime or sci-fi word for word. Glinda Upland is Shiz University's best ballet dancer with a sweet-natured personality that could make people go weak at the knees. Together, they could rule the stage… or the world. Either choice is good. Modern College AU. Gelphie.
1. Autumn

Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is going to be a bigger and more personal project fic for me so this is going to get a lot of my dedication most of the time. Expect references to many things as well! If you have any questions about anything in the fic, feel free to ask in a review or a PM and I shall clear things up. Without further ado, let's get started!  
 _~Shane/Vision._

* * *

 _"Each Leaf Plays a Note in the Symphony of Autumn."_

 **Elphaba**

Autumn in Oz has always been an unusually warm season. Some dub it the 'Second Summer'; others call it the 'Hell Season' due to the incredible fall in temperature once winter comes knocking on Oz's door to bare its bitter teeth. To Elphaba Thropp, autumn is an extension for her to exercise her artistic skills further, seeking out how she can blend and contrast the fiery colours of the leaves with the glaring light of the sun sitting on its cool cerulean blanket of sky or how each facial expression of her fellow peers differ from one another; some full of dread and bleary and others feeling enthusiastic and alert. To Elphaba Thropp, autumn is a two way season and like Marmite, you either love it or you hate it.

Elphaba observes the environment surrounding her, cherishing every minor detail in memory to see what stands out for her to sketch. Some leaves have already begun to fall from the trees, laying crisply on the ground and waiting for their companions to accompany them. The campus of Shiz University is filled with students engaging in conversations or occupying themselves with settling back in before the semester starts; some are rushing to and from their cars to refill their dorm rooms with work and possessions and of course, the new batch of freshman students gazing at the astonishing architecture of the buildings as they attempt to clumsily navigate their way around campus. Apart from the initial loud laughter, squeals of delight and simple chatter, Elphaba feels a sense of content.

She considers a flurry of words to describe the scene; lively, spellbinding and… nauseating?

"Nessa, could you please stop twirling around me? I'm surprised that you're making _me_ dizzy." She pleads, her face contorting into a grimace as her fingers push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

The girl beside her obediently halts to fall into step with Elphaba, walking along the path towards a dormitory building, her hands gracefully swinging by her side. At first glance, the average person would not even begin to think that Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp were related- or siblings to be more specific; the former having her obsidian hair stop short of her shoulder blades and never succumbed to new styles, her facial features sharp with gloriously high cheekbones, a strong jawline to boot and her chin always slightly jutted out whereas the latter came across reminiscent that of a 19th century porcelain doll, her face more rounded and a less prominent jawline and chin causing her features to appear much softer with her chestnut brown hair either kept in a bun or a loose ponytail.

The only thing that threw people off was Elphaba's deep emerald skin, as vibrant as summer leaves that cluster together on trees that stand tall and proud.

Silence bestows over them, walking with their faces looking ahead and once in awhile one of them casts a glance to the other in a feeble attempt to read the emotion painted on their faces. Elphaba's strides are wider, she gains an advantage of walking slightly further ahead of Nessarose to guard her face from her sister's ponderings about what she could possibly be thinking or feeling. She believes it's too much of a hassle to explain new ideas for sketches, Elphaba assumes that Nessa wouldn't understand some of the jargon that spills from her mouth; after all, Nessarose isn't attending Shiz as an artist, she's attending as a gymnast and dancer.

Shiz University of the Arts encourages their students to embrace their dreams. They cater for any young person who wishes to pursue a career in which they want to express themselves in any way; through pictures, writing, films, music and their bodies. Each facility is up to its highest standard to provide the best education for anyone and everyone. Shiz University embraces the uniqueness in each person that passes through its doors.

Elphaba could boast about how she's possibly one of Shiz's most unique students, not only for her Verdigris appearance but also for her outstanding artistic abilities that span out in much of the field; painting, photography and illustration to name a few. She always had a thought that people would resent her for her work and begin to throw insults including slurs about her skin but no, students and teachers alike at Shiz respect Elphaba Thropp as a person and as an artist. So to speak, she was the Shiz University's Art Department's pride and joy, the epitome of so called perfection. But Elphaba Thropp is far from perfect as her peers make her out to be, everyone has flaws and that's what makes a person shine- they learn from their flaws to keep on going and improving. Little does she know that Shiz University appreciates her determination to prove that there is more to her than her skin and skills.

"Have you submitted the request for a roommate yet, Fabala?" Nessa feels obliged to ask, in fear that the silence has cast an awkward atmosphere between the siblings.

"Yes Nessie, I have." Elphaba replies, proceeding to bite a fingernail in thought, "Although, I'm unsure when administration will get back to me. They prioritise rooming freshman students together before they begin to help others chop and change for the year, I'm not complaining though, the lack of company is what I ideally prefer and no distractions are usually best when I'm drawing."

Nessa dramatically throws her hands on her hips, "So what, are you saying that Boq and I are going to be nuisances when we visit you some evenings?" a smirk slyly crawls its way onto her lips.

"No Nessa, I didn't mean you or Boq." Elphaba retaliates, her sister opens her mouth to bite back but she immediately stops her, "Nor the others either for that matter. I just appreciate the tranquillity of having a room to myself but the University _insists_ I have a roommate because it promotes how everyone here 'gets along well with each other'."

"I suppose that's fair then." Nessa shrugs in agreement.

Silence threatens to loom over once more but is chased away when another person meanders past people towards Elphaba and Nessa. It's Boq. His eager wave and optimistic energy can always be spotted from a mile away; he increases the pace with a bounce in his step. Nessa runs forth to throw herself into her boyfriend's arms and Boq lifts her up, spinning his girlfriend around several times.

Elphaba rolls her eyes but the gesture fails to go unnoticed by Boq as he sets his girlfriend back down on her feet, "It's nice to see you too El." He greets in a teasing manner.

Another roll of the eyes and Elphaba returns the greeting, "Likewise Boq. I think Professor Diggs still hasn't forgiven us for the stunt we pulled last semester, I enquired about what projects are going on this year and he was quick to answer that there will be no mixed subject projects going on."

Boq chuckles, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck which is already showing signs of a red tint, "Ah yes, but he did mention to push the boundaries though."

"I don't think he meant holding an expedition of my photographs of him being photoshopped into cryptids Boq! Still, we had the highest grades in the class for taking "scare the pants off of me" literally." Elphaba shakes her head lightly at the memory.

"I thought self-proclaimed Wizards weren't supposed to get scared?"

"No, that's just a tale. He only calls himself a 'Wizard' because he's a wiz at his profession. Honestly Boq, you should be thankful you didn't choose to take Art, the amount of puns are beginning to drive me insane." Elphaba cringes.

Another chuckle flies past Boq's mouth, "Ouch, good luck with that." He turns to the younger Thropp, "Shall I escort you to your gymnastics training Ness?" Boq offers with his unique charm to cause his girlfriend to giggle bashfully.

Nessa grins, taking her boyfriend's hand, "Of course, I'd love that."

Elphaba crosses her arms, huffing at the sickly sweet display of affection, "I'll see you both later then?" she insists.

"So you _do_ want us to visit?" Nessa quirks an eyebrow at her older sibling.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, considering we should celebrate for you finally becoming a college student." Without another word and only a wave, Elphaba sets off, the conversation of her sister explaining to Boq about their earlier joke of nuisances in the dorm room fading further away.

She checks the time on her phone and it's merely three. Elphaba ponders the option of going somewhere peaceful to appreciate the outdoors or to retreat to her dorm room and grumble complaints to herself about the lack of inspiration. She spins on her heel to make a beeline for the old oak tree outside the Performing Arts building, the former option it is then.

The urge to bark at freshman with no sense of direction peaks at the back of Elphaba's throat; she forgets how bothersome some people can be when _she_ has to be the one to avoid getting in their way. _Wasn't everyone taught manners by their parents or were they raised be imbecilic?_ She remarks. Dodging and weaving through people who clearly cannot walk any faster, Elphaba notes that by the time she reaches the tree she could possibly sign up for the Boxing club.

A soft and fluid melody of a piano fills the air surrounding an open window of a building directly opposite the tree. There must be a dance practice going on- specifically ballet if classical music is the top pick. Elphaba decides that she can live with the small distraction as she hauls herself onto the first branch that can hold her weight and she shifts into a comfortable position- left leg pulled against her chest to act as support for her sketchbook while her right leg dangles lazily. She studies the canopy of leaves above her that shade her from the afternoon sun, and with a pencil sitting in her right hand Elphaba searches for inspiration.

* * *

 **Glinda**

Her delicate hand inches further up her leg to meet her pointed toes that rest on the wooden bar. Glinda feels the pops her back elicit as she stretches; she stifles a tired yawn, whoever thought of the idea that waking up early for dance practice was a good idea should burn in Hell, but by the end of the day it was usually worth clocking in the extra hours.

Glinda's face scrunches up as she feels the sudden ache in her leg and retreats it down beside the other, she folds forward to touch her toes, holds the pose for several seconds and straightens back up again, ignoring the slam of the double doors of the dance studio.

The clacking of heels echo from the polished wooden floor to the bright white washed walls that are illuminated by the late autumn sun. Glinda watches the leaves glow under the rays, her head tilting to the side in admiration and she misses her cue to turn towards the sound coming from the front of the room.

"Girls, may I have your attention please!" a woman calls, gaining all but one facing her, "The administration have given me the class roster and we have a fairly good influx of new students joining us, because of this, I am positive that the University will increase our funds for a much better production at the end of the school year."

A small wave of cheering and clapping ignite the room, except for one.

The woman continues, "In addition, I have appointed the new head girl of the class following Milla's unexplained leave of absence. So I pray that Glinda will do a much better job for this year." Her voice raises slightly to capture Glinda's attention.

The petite dancer's expression remains neutral; her eyebrows slightly knit together, "Are you sure I should be the one Madame Morrible?"

"I have the utmost faith in you dear. You can make Shiz University proud." Morrible says sincerely, "Now, does anyone know why Milla had to leave so abruptly?"

Another girl- Pfannee- replies, "Her parents pulled her out Madame. I hear she's attending community college now."

Morrible is taken aback, "How absurd, she was a fine dancer and she had so much potential. I suppose we can't all have our way, you girls resume your practice. I need to finalize the class roster."

Glinda wanders over to the window, the low whispers she hears ask for reasons why Milla's parents pulled her out. Her back faces the majority, hiding her expression of sympathy for her friend.

"Her parents found out about her affair with a female teacher last semester." She murmurs for her ears only, staring back up at the clusters of leaves hanging onto the tree's thinner branches. Her hands are limp by her sides, her fingertips itch for an occupation.

She watches a single leaf fall from the branch's grasp, dancing gracefully in the air with the sunshine as its spotlight before landing elegantly on the ground. Glinda wonders if Milla would have continued to pursue ballet at community college, it sickens Glinda that her dear friend's parents wouldn't have minded if their daughter had an affair with a male teacher- they had been quick to pull her out once 'Miss' slipped from Milla's mouth accidentally. Poor Milla, she was that leaf, plucked from the branch and was waiting to be stepped on countless of times without care. Glinda heaves a sigh and spins around to begin work on a new routine, sending a small prayer Milla's way and the decision of what she could eat for dinner playing on her mind once she returns to her dorm room from practice.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Elphaba's pencil twirls between her slender fingers and her tongue clicks in annoyance. The glare of her TV is dim and the hum of its sound fills the rest of the room, she casts a glance towards her window- it's open to allow the room to breathe but alas, the wind doesn't want to make an appearance yet. Despite her skin being a green pigment, her cheeks glow pink- Elphaba must have caught a bit of the sun walking back to her dorm after several attempts of sketching falling leaves.

"I think I need a break." She mumbles to herself, leaning back on her bed which moans with age.

An arm reaches over and snatches the cup of ramen from its place on Elphaba's bedside table. She stabs her fork around a few times before bringing it up to her mouth and slurping up the noodles which string around the utensil, her stomach grumbles in satisfaction and Elphaba resumes eating her meal, her attention only half fixated on the TV. She scowls, wishing to change the channel but the remote control is over on her desk and Elphaba admits to herself that she is too lazy to get up and retrieve it.

She sets the now empty cup of ramen back on the bedside table after drinking the remains.

"Knock, knock!" There are three raps at the door before it opens and Boq peeks his head inside, grinning at the sight of his green friend sprawled out on the bed with a tragically bored expression, he opens it wider and waltzes in, followed by Nessa who shuts the door behind her and walks over to sit on Elphaba's desk chair.

"I thought you two weren't coming, thought I offended you by saying how bothersome you are." Elphaba teases, aiming the joke specifically at Nessarose.

Boq smirks and retorts, "Well, I guess you don't want this then." He throws a book onto Elphaba's bed.

Upon seeing the title and the book cover, Elphaba frantically scrambles towards it- knocking her sketchbook to the floor in the process. Wide eyed, she clutches the new object in her hands and almost screams in delight. A crooked but meaningful smile finally appears on her face.

"The L.A. BB Murder Cases!" she cries in delight, "Boq, how did you find it?"

Nessa is the next to pipe up, "He found it while we were in that geeky shop you guys frequently visit. Apparently it was the last one in stock, it's lucky Boq checks the manga section thoroughly."

Elphaba remembers to breathe and settles back onto the bed, examining the book in her hands, her fingers skimming over the lettering on the front cover and then down the spine, "Wow. You don't know how much this means to me, another part of my life is complete. I don't think I'll be putting this down for days until I finish reading it. Boq, how will I ever repay you?"

"There's no need for a repayment El. Consider it a gift. I felt bad after buying Nessa something so I thought we'd check the shop to see what they had, and this was something we both knew you would love." Boq laughs, his eyes fall to the sketchbook, narrowing suspiciously, "Elphaba, have you been drawing your half eaten ramen again?"

Hearing the question Nessa groans, turning her attention towards the TV and braces impact for another long winded answer from her sister.

"As a matter of fact Boq my boy, I haven't. I've already eaten and there's no point to drawing an empty cup of ramen now, is there?"

"That is true I have to say. Although I heard that you spent most nights in your freshman year drawing ramen? I'm sure Avaric told me you rocked up to your Art class with dark circles under your eyes and several sketches of different cups of ramen because they were different flavours."

"Avaric told you that! I told them to keep it between us but I suppose going through a… ninja… phase wasn't going to go unnoticed."

Nessa's eyes narrow at the comedic duo, "You both are complete nerds you know that?"

"Oh contraire my dear Nessie," Boq replies in a sing song tone, "You should be grateful that we're not the type of nerds to tuck our t-shirts into our trousers or sit inside all day to weirdly fantasize about fictional characters as we read cheesy fanfiction, shovelling cheap chips and soda into our systems."

A shudder sends its way up Nessarose's back, causing her to slump further into the chair in disgust at Boq's description, "Yes, I guess I am grateful." She mutters lowly.

* * *

As the clock ticks eleven, Boq suggests to a sleepy looking Nessa that they should leave, along with Elphaba's unintelligible grumbling about how tired she is. The trio spent most of the night laughing at memories and engaged in small but still interesting conversations with the TV providing background noise. Elphaba stands albeit wearily to open the door for the couple and they soon shuffle tiredly out, heading towards their dorm room where sleep is beckoning them.

Elphaba locks the door and runs a hand through her hair; she decides that sleep is also the best option for her. The drawer slides open and green hands hastily pull out an old white t-shirt and blue shorts for Elphaba to sleep in; minutes later she discards her clothing worn earlier in the day onto the floor, flicking the light off in the process and washing the room in darkness.

Elphaba flings herself onto the bed and allows herself to drift off into a long, dreamless slumber.


	2. Morning

Author's Note: Chapter two is here! I should also mention that I have Tumblr if anyone wants to ask a question on there too! Anyways, Doglover645, thanks for the first review! I appreciate it and yes, *whispers* Gelphie. :D  
 _~Shane/Vision_

* * *

 _"One Small Positive Thought in the Morning can Change your Whole Day."_

 **Elphaba**

Had her alarm been a generic sound chosen from the almost infinite options then Elphaba would have gladly thrown her phone across the room so she could enjoy a few more minutes of blissful sleep. Unfortunately, she considers herself stupid enough to have a favourite song of hers play each weekday morning to get her up and going, an evil plan to remind her how precious and valuable her phone actually is.

She slaps her hand several times against the wooden surface of her bedside table before her fingers finally brush against the device. Elphaba slides her phone off of the table and holds it above her face, her chocolate brown eyes blinking rapidly to rid the crust that gathered over night, she squints at the screen and with a yawn Elphaba swipes to turn the alarm off.

"Suppose I should get up then." Elphaba grunts, expecting no immediate reply.

Elphaba swings her feet from under her duvet and proceeds to sit up, her bony toes curling into the soft fibres of the carpet. She stretches several times, hands pressed against her back before thrusting her arms high above her head. Her eyes whip over towards the clock on the wall above her desk, it reads half past seven. Only two hours until the first lecture of the year begins, and it is Psychology. Rising to her feet, Elphaba wonders why she chose to study the subject as a second major. Maybe it was because of her curious interest for understanding how people think- how she thinks- and to understand how each individual's brain works. Elphaba finds Psychology fascinating enough to study but her passion will always lie with Art.

Concluding that because it _is_ Psychology _and_ the first day of University, Elphaba decides she should dress a little more presentable for her lecture. She trudges over to the chest of drawers and opens the top drawer revealing clean clothing stacked neatly amongst each other. With a thumb pressed against her upper lip Elphaba scans the miniscule amount of button down shirts before picking one of a pale blue colour. She recalls it was the shirt her father bought her as part of an outfit to wear for her High School prom with Fiyero and Avaric- Elphaba kept the shirt while throwing the rest of the outfit away.

She flings the shirt onto her bed and with her left foot, Elphaba kicks up the pair of black chino trousers- that were discarded on the floor last night- into her grasp. They easily slide over her legs to hang loosely from her hips; Elphaba then throws on her shirt and begins to fasten each button and finally rolls her sleeves up to her elbows. Long feet shuffle to different locations in the dorm room in the act of gathering belongings that are suited for the day ahead, Elphaba's messenger bag and its contents are sprawled across her bed from one end to the other.

Her thumb returns to its position of being pressed against her upper lip in thought with teeth lightly nibbling the tip. A few unwanted objects are shoved to the side, leaving a notebook marked for Psychology, a sketchbook and the book Boq gave her as a gift as well as a pencil case full of pens and pencils are left to be packed away neatly into Elphaba's bag. The books are the first to slide into the messenger bag and then the pencil case is shoved in front of them. Elphaba casts a glance at the remains of her bag; her notebook marked for Literature isn't needed until the day after and is discarded onto the bedside table. The rest of the remains are old worksheets and timetables from the past two years- which reminds Elphaba to retrieve her junior timetable from her desk and shoves it into her back pocket of her trousers.

Elphaba pulls on the socks she wore the previous day before slipping her feet into her shoes without the need to tie them up as Elphaba always leaves them knotted. Grabbing her keys from the bedside table, she goes to snatch her black hoodie from the back of her desk chair and ties it around her waist.

Slinging her messenger bag over her right shoulder, Elphaba proceeds to leave her room, stepping out into the hallway of the dorm and inhaling the slight musty scent of the walls- Shiz University was fairly old, one of the oldest Universities in Oz so it was pretty explanatory as to why the dorms needed refurbishing over the summer.

She locks the door and begins to pace quickly down the hall, being sure to avoid barging into a petite young female with golden blonde hair who is staring up at the message board by the entrance. Elphaba prays that administration has sent out her request for a roommate, she leaves the dorm building without so much of a glance to check.

* * *

The streets surrounding the Shiz campus are not only filled with zombie like college students gathering in groups to deal around their daily gossip before class but also with commuters rushing to work or school, their faces much more awake and alert than their counterparts. Some may understand the whole stressful ordeal the college students are put through, others may not- it depends on their decisions.

Elphaba can't help but shrug off the thought as her legs carry her hurriedly down the street towards the local Starbucks. Funnily enough, her stomach rumbles in agreement.

Several students who happen to be fellow classmates notice the artist bounding down the street; they move out of the way and greet Elphaba as she walks by. Reluctantly, Elphaba nods her head in acknowledgement, wanting to avoid the small talk wherever possible, cautious of how awkward she may become.

Upon skidding to a halt outside of Starbucks, Elphaba turns on her heel, pushing the door open and stepping into the shop. Differing scents of various coffees slap its hand across the green customer's face, Elphaba hungrily lurches forward towards the counter which is devoid of consumers- after all, it is a little too early for college students to be awake.

"Good morning Elphaba, you here for the usual, yeah?" a sing song voice chirps from behind the counter.

Elphaba smiles gratefully, "Yes please Crope, I'd appreciate that." She lets out a huff, "It's going to be a long day."

Crope returns his customer's smile before turning to prepare the breakfast order. This gives Elphaba the chance to lean against the counter, drumming her fingers as she takes in the surroundings of the small coffee shop- familiarising herself with the location she will be frequenting for the rest of the school year. Elphaba's foot lightly taps on the floor in time with Crope's humming along to a song that is playing throughout the shop (a song about counting stars? Elphaba notes to search the song up on YouTube later).

Her phone vibrates once and Elphaba digs her hand into her pocket to pull it out. She unlocks it and stares at the message she received.

 **From: Fiyero  
** _Where r u? Ur usually here by now haha!_

She scoffs at the text lingo and begins to tap out her own reply, thumbs twitching as she picks out words to use in her message.

 **To: Fiyero  
** _It's the first day, am I not allowed to take my time once in awhile?_

Elphaba hits send and returns her phone into her pocket, resuming her patient waiting against the counter. The song fades out, leaving the shop in a quick silence before another soon takes its place- not as catchy as its predecessor but good enough for the two people in the shop to bob their heads in time with the beat.

Crope spins to hand Elphaba her breakfast, he reads out the order to confirm, "One cup of sweetened tea and two glazed chocolate doughnuts to go, am I right?"

"It couldn't be anything else really." Elphaba chuckles, receiving her food from Crope- who rings up the overall cost of the order- with one hand, and she hands over the exact amount over before picking up the cup of tea with her vacant hand. She takes a sip of tea and hums in delight, "Thank you Crope. I'll see you tomorrow for the same thing."

Crope shoots Elphaba a friendly wink, "Anything for my favourite regular customer, see you later Elphaba."

Elphaba heads out of the door and waves to Crope as she walks past the shop to make her way back to campus- sipping down her tea before preparing to take out a doughnut from the bag. Her phone vibrates again, and assuming it's Fiyero Elphaba doesn't bother to answer this time, she has an inkling of what Fiyero could have sent in response.

It reads:

 **From: Fiyero  
** _Good point…_

* * *

 **Fiyero**

Fiyero's watch digs into his wrist which is hidden deep into his pocket along with the rest of his hand. He fights the urge to check it again, and as impatient as he is, tries to ignore the slowly increasing number of students walking past him in the corridor to attend their lectures.

Psychology begins at half past nine and the last time Fiyero looked at his watch it had read ten to. Fiyero changes the song on his phone, turning up the volume a little louder so the constant noise of gossiping is blocked by the sound that is being produced from his earbuds. His head nods in time to the beat slightly, but not enough for others to shoot him weird looks his way, it's too early for Fiyero to deal with "judgemental asses" today- especially with the new additions that have been causing his skin to itch.

Fiyero tugs at the collar of his red flannel shirt, his top button is already undone and he resists undoing the second one- he detests autumn in Oz, it's too hot for his liking despite hailing from the Vinkus district which receives the brunt of the heat in the city during the summer and autumn. He doesn't want to risk having people stare at him what with the small amount of blue diamonds pooling around his collarbone already on show (puberty was a bitch to him back in High School with the teenage angst and a rebellious phase, his parents still haven't gotten over the incident of the summer of junior year) it also doesn't help that the heat has forced him to roll his sleeves up, baring more diamonds that trail up along the inside of his arms surrounded by red blotches that look incredibly sore. Fiyero makes a mental note to get himself testing whether he may be allergic to the ink or if his skin is just sensitive.

He sighs, throwing his head back to stare up at the blank ceiling above. Under the pressure of impatience Fiyero checks his watch once again; it's hardly been five minutes and he feels his breath quickening, he tries to steady his breathing by closing his eyes for a brief second and lose himself to the music- his fingers tapping against his thigh rhythmically.

Doors to the building fly open and clumsy footsteps thud down on the floor of the corridor in a half-assed power walk. Fiyero pulls his earbuds from his ears and his head snaps towards the sound, watching a flurry of green and black pace towards him. He exhales in relief, it's Elphaba. And she has a doughnut hanging from her mouth as she scowls down at her phone, furiously tapping out a reply before shoving her phone into the dark depths of her pocket.

"Morning Fae." Fiyero greets, turning to face Elphaba with his left shoulder pressed into the wall.

"Mmm…" Elphaba replies before eventually taking a bite out of her doughnut, she offers a bit of it but Fiyero declines, "Hey Yero, I see you actually got an undercut over the summer." She teases.

Fiyero feigns offense, his mouth agape, "You doubted me?" his hand flies to his chest to clutch his heart, "I thought you saw the better of me Elphaba, but…" he sniffs, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "I suppose not."

"Oh shut up Fiyero! I'm just surprised you weren't procrastinating for once." Elphaba snaps playfully, slapping Fiyero's arm lightly.

"I know, I know. My mom was willing to see a... change; she stepped it up and asked if I wanted to dye my hair. I decided to have red streaks, it's nothing special to be honest." Fiyero chuckles and proudly shows Elphaba his hair, running his hand through it several times. Fiyero proceeds to open the door to the lecture hall and revealing a couple of freshman students already seated and prepared for the day, "Are you ready to argue with Shenshen about the human mind again?"

Elphaba brushes past, shaking her head, "Unfortunately. She doesn't know when to stop, hell; Shenshen doesn't even grasp the concept of Psychology, I heard she's only taking it as well as Law because she's estranged from her family and begs for their praises again."

Fiyero follows Elphaba into the lecture hall, "Wow, I never knew that. I mean, I know her father's a lawyer but not the entire story."

"I only heard about it from Avaric before the summer myself actually; apparently her father is a very intimidating man with a lot of standards for his children- very pushy and demanding. Shenshen's relationship with him has been strained for years, I don't know what for, and Avaric doesn't know either."

Slumping into his chair and pulling his bag into his lap, Fiyero takes out his notebook and produces a pen from his pocket. Listening intently to what Elphaba had to say, "Wasn't one of her friends from Morrible's ballet class pulled out from the University?"

He watches Elphaba's thumb press between her lips in thought, "I think so, her name was Milla I believe- at least that's what Avaric said. She and Shenshen were childhood best friends; maybe the strained family relationship was somehow caused by her friendship with Milla? I'm not sure, I shouldn't be speculating about this. I don't even care."

Fiyero frowns. Elphaba's right, why should they care? But a thought can't help but bug Fiyero; Shenshen and Milla were really close, it was blatantly obvious to others that the two were in a relationship- maybe for years, that's how close they were. But something changed. It was something that caused Shenshen to major in both Law and Psychology to please her family and caused Milla to have an affair with Miss Flegel- her History professor.

Someone sits down next to Fiyero, pulling him away from his brooding thoughts. He glances and sees Tibbett opening up a can of Redbull, he yawns and then reveals a cup of coffee from Starbucks too (completed with a little message and a heart from Crope). Fiyero watches with wide eyes as Tibbett begins to pour the contents of the Redbull can into the coffee, he turns to face Fiyero.

"I am prepared for my death. If you see Crope please tell him I love him." He says gravely before chugging down the disgusting concoction of caffeine and energy drink.

The professor, Doctor Dillamond walks in just shy of twenty minutes past nine. He drops his briefcase to the floor and places his laptop neatly onto his desk. He looks up to observe the amount of new and returning faces in the lecture hall. Fiyero remarks how the older man hardly ages, save for a few wrinkles- including laughter lines- and grey hair, Doctor Dillamond looked great for a man in his fifties. He tugs out a handkerchief to wipe the beads of sweat from across his forehead and smiles at the students.

"Good morning." He begins, "It's nice to see some new faces in my class and of course it is a pleasure to see so many returning ones from last year, I hope Psychology serves you well." And he proceeds to bleat on about what the subject will include for the current semester over the course of two hours, leaving Fiyero to pass Elphaba notes to her when he feels boredom is taking over a little too much, causing his green friend to huff in annoyance and scribble down witty replies. Totally worth it.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Doctor Dillamond concludes his lecture with a hearty speech about how his students will go on to change society's views on the human mind and mental health. Elphaba stands and stretches, with Fiyero groaning beside her and hauling himself up as well. She sends a weak glare his way, in response to the annoying amount of notes passed back and forth between each other- she receives a sheepish grin in return.

"Unfortunately I enjoy this class too much to disturb it my grabbing your pen and gouging your damn eyes out with it!" she growls threateningly, throwing her messenger bag back over her shoulder and snatching up her notebook before shoving past Fiyero to make her way out of the hall.

"Elphaba, it's the same routine each year. First day back and it's all introductions. It will be the same next year, I can guarantee it!" Fiyero whines, catching the door that Elphaba attempts to slam in his face.

Elphaba pauses to place her book back into her bag, Fiyero halts beside her, scrambling for more excuses as to why he shouldn't run for his life down the corridor while Elphaba chases him, screaming profanities and wielding something that can easily break his bones.

"I'm sorry Fae, I'll concentrate next time, I promise. Do you forgive me for distracting you?" Fiyero apologises, pouting cutely with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't try it Tiggular. That trick won't work to get you extra favours but, I do accept your apology."

Elphaba falls into step ahead of Fiyero, stepping out into the warm midday sun. She squints and lifts a hand up to her forehead, blocking out the light. A sharp vibration pierces into her thigh from inside her pocket and Elphaba slides it out to read the message.

 **From: Avaric** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **・ﾟ✧** **  
** _Stay right there! I can see u and yero._

Doing what Avaric has said, Elphaba stays put, moving out of the way of the doors and pulling Fiyero- who yelps in protest- against the wall. Elphaba keeps her grip firm on Fiyero's arm until Avaric finally saunters into view, a pale lilac sundress hugging their form perfectly and falling in thin layers around their knees.

Avaric waves at Elphaba and Fiyero, they dash towards the duo and leap into a hug with Elphaba. Elphaba, stunned at the sheer force of the hug rips her hand from Fiyero's arm to reciprocate; she notes the faint vanilla and strawberry perfume Avaric seems to have worn today.

"Elphaba! I missed you so much over the summer." Avaric squeals, holding Elphaba at arm's length to take in the studious sight before them, "And of course I missed you too Yero." They grin playfully at Fiyero.

"Ava, it's been two weeks since we last saw one another. It wasn't that long." Elphaba huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Well it feels longer than that." Avaric pouts; Elphaba unwillingly admits that it is cute when they do that, "Lighten up E.T! We have Art now! Does… does Boq know about the mixed subject projects?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Elphaba sighs despairingly, "Yes he knows. Although he seemed a little gutted but understands it's for the best." A shiver worms its way up her spine.

Elphaba feels Avaric's arm link with hers, she feels Avaric drag her towards the Art building opposite them on campus. Fiyero calls back to them, something along the lines of laughing, "wow rude" and "see you two later" as they continue walking together arm in arm.

"So, how was your first lecture of the year?" Avaric queries.

"Same thing every other year. Introductions for the freshman students and going through the basics of what the course is about, nothing new really." Elphaba hums in response.

Avaric nods slowly, they press on with questions about what Elphaba and Fiyero did to pass time in the lecture and if Elphaba told Fiyero about Shenshen's situation and Milla's leave of absence. Of course the answer had been yes and Elphaba asks in return if Avaric knew if the two somehow link together. Avaric didn't disclose anything but merely changed the subject light heartedly with wonderings about what might be happening in Art for the semester.

* * *

Professor Oscar Diggs or the Wizard as he likes to be called cheerily greets two of his favourite students as they barely enter the Art room. Elphaba holds back a groan as she is asked for the umpteenth time if Boq knows about the situation with mixed subject projects.

He removes his blazer and tosses it onto his chair and begins to brief Elphaba and Avaric on what's in store for Art over the semester, "I've planned out some tasks, everyone has their own unique task to complete for refining a certain aspect of their work." Professor Diggs presents Elphaba and Avaric with a sheet of paper each, "For you two, I'd love it if you could focus life drawing. Find people who may intrigue you with their posture or body language and ask to draw them, either by having them model for you as you draw or take pictures as references to use later."

Elphaba's brain ticks into action, obviously she can't draw herself. Nothing about her lanky form is appealing; she slouches and constantly has her hands in her pockets whenever a thumb isn't pressed against her lip in deep thought. Her body language always comes across as recluse and she doesn't deny the fact that she is an introvert. Meanwhile Avaric's back is always straight, their arms hang by their side delicately and one foot usually brushed up against a leg. Appears very extroverted with subtle hints of being introverted.

"I have an idea!" Avaric turns Elphaba eagerly to face them, "I could ask Madame Morrible if we could observe the ballet class one day, their dance positions are so elegant and dreamy it makes me envious of their beauty!" they suggest.

Elphaba's eyebrows knit together at the suggestion. Who would she draw? There's always Nessa but wouldn't that be favouritism against the other dancers with years of experience? She shoots a look at Professor Diggs who seems to be eating the idea up.

"I suppose it's a good idea Ava." Agrees Elphaba, "Maybe sometime next week? That gives us time to scout out other people around campus, plus I'm sure that Madame Morrible wouldn't want us barging in on her class at such short notice."

Avaric lunges into another hug with Elphaba, squealing "Thank you." several times over before asking Professor Diggs if it was alright to arrange a day with Madame Morrible and her ballet class.

"Of course you can Avaric, be sure to return before the class starts, alright?" Diggs allows and Avaric whips past the tables and chairs, breaking into a jog as they exit the room.

Elphaba falls into a chair and groans, burying her head in her hands.

"What's the matter Elphaba?" Diggs enquires.

"Don't get me wrong sir, what Ava suggested was great but I don't know who to draw. I don't know anyone in the ballet class except my sister." Elphaba mutters past her hands.

"Elphaba." The Wizard places a reassuring hand on his student's shoulder, "If someone in that class catches your eye then you draw them, this is just my advice so don't hesitate to ask others. Do what you feel is right, understand?"

Without another word and understanding her Professor's wisdom, Elphaba nods. A silent promise.


	3. Coffee

Author's Note: Here's chapter three. Sorry for the slight delay on updating, trying to get it done for a Friday seems tiring, heh. I also figured that this fic will be part of a series, it will be the main fic and others will be smaller stories that happen before the main fic- they'll be about any character(s) and will have no specific order. The series will be called Life , this fic is going onto AO3 as well.  
 _~Shane/Vision_

* * *

 _"A Yawn is a Silent Scream for Coffee."_

 **Elphaba**

"So you called me here to meet up with you because you want _my advice_?"

Elphaba stares at Fiyero with a grave look on her face. Judging by Fiyero's surprised expression he must have realised that Elphaba is completely serious about asking for his advice. She nods solemnly before bringing the cup of tea she is nursing up to her lips, and gently places it back down onto the table after swallowing some of the sweet and milky brew.

Elphaba sighs, "Yes, I'm seeking out advice from _you_. Professor Diggs told me to seek outside advice as he believed his was hardly helpful. Avaric is continuing arrangements to observe the ballet class, Nessa has early gymnastics practice and Boq is still asleep- and let me tell you, he is a monster if he is woken up. That left me with you as my last resort."

"Wow, thanks Fae, it's nice to know I'm the last person you'd come to for advice."

"You're welcome, now, back to the task at hand. What am I going to do?" Elphaba drags a hand down her face and finishes by cupping her chin in thought.

"In all honesty, Professor Diggs' advice was pretty solid. Go with your gut and draw whoever appeals to you artistically." Fiyero shrugs and consumes the remains of his black coffee. Elphaba watches on in disgust, "What?"

Elphaba snarls lightly, slightly wanting to throw the conversation off, "How can you drink such… such crap?"

"Because it has caffeine in it and I'm tired?"

Before Elphaba could retaliate, Crope chimes in with his opinion on the matter as he passes by to serve a young couple seated at a nearby table, "Don't listen to them Fiyero. The sugar hasn't gotten into Elphaba's system yet. Plus I agree with Fiyero about the Art project, let your feelings decide what you want to do."

"I know that, but I hardly know anyone in the class. That's the thing."

"Oh, you could have said that before." Fiyero pouts.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba shuffles down into her seat to shove her foot into Fiyero's shin, generating a yelp from him, "I did explain that but you weren't listening because you were still half asleep. And now you're alert because of that vile concoction settling into your stomach with its contents pumping around your body."

Fiyero straightens himself up and brushes himself off, Elphaba watches him warily and her eyebrow quirks in amusement.

"If you're so concerned about not knowing anyone in the class then why don't you just draw your sister? I mean she's doing the same as everyone else, right?"

"What, Nessa? I wouldn't draw her. No offense and all but despite being a good dancer her technique doesn't seem… natural. Her movements don't come to her with as much grace as they should do to be honest." Elphaba discloses, "Nessa's specialty is gymnastics, she does ballet to somehow improve that."

"Well with her out of the question, that leaves you no choice but to socialise! Oooh!" Fiyero jokes, waving his hands up in the air and straining his voice on 'socialise' to see Elphaba's reaction.

Elphaba's glare doesn't falter as she watches Fiyero slowly notice and begins to awkwardly stop under the stares of other customers surrounding them on other tables. Elphaba smirks when she sees Fiyero's ears glow red- his sign of embarrassment. She coughs and half the customers jump back to their own focuses, Fiyero relaxes but his unease remains despite Elphaba's glare softening up.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I have the rest of the week to process all of this and even pick out other people to draw before that." Groans Elphaba, "I can't even talk to people I don't know because I'm socially awkward."

Elphaba waits in secret desperation for Fiyero to say something useful but to no use she is facing a blank faced yet expectant Fiyero staring back.

"You are no help, you know that?" Elphaba scoffs, rising up and snatching her messenger bag from the floor and hoisting the strap over her head.

"Then why did you ask for my advice then?" Fiyero scoffs back in a joking manner.

Lightly smacking Fiyero on the arm as she walks past, Elphaba smiles, "Screw you Yero."

"Yeah, love you too Fae."

Her step halts and her hand hovers over the door, her fingers twitching with the need to ball into a fist. Elphaba takes a sharp breath. She chews furiously on the inside of her cheek so hard that it could draw blood- and she swears she can taste a hint of iron. Thoughts and past memories flash before Elphaba in seconds in a determined act of distraction.

It's been a couple of years since he's said that.

Elphaba blinks rapidly back into reality, shaking her head slightly.

"Elphaba, are you alright?" Fiyero asks with concern. He is still seated in his chair with his head turned to face her.

"I-I'm fine Fiyero, just remembered I have to do something after Literature today." Elphaba recovers, a little white lie wouldn't hurt, and at least she could get some work done in peace.

Elphaba can sense Fiyero frown when he mutters, "Ok, see you later then."

"Yes. Bye Yero."

Quickly escaping through the door of Starbucks and pacing towards Shiz campus, Elphaba doesn't realise that she's chewed the inside of her cheek so hard that it's bleeding slightly. Quite frankly, Elphaba doesn't care; she knows it'll let up soon. Her eyebrows are still furrowed together as five words still play on her mind, taunting her relentlessly with each step she takes closer towards Shiz.

 _"Yeah, love you too Fae"_

* * *

Literature stretches on, feeling as if it goes on for days instead of its two hour period. Elphaba's pencil taps against the desk's surface, making such little noise at the rubber tip bounces off the wood. Her notebook is blank and Elphaba wonders if it was really necessary to bring it along with her, seeing as her professor is droning on in a monotonous tone that sends some students to sleep.

She searches for something to whittle away the remaining time and with thoughts about what happened earlier that morning buried deep in the back of her mind, Elphaba is desperate to get rid of the seemingly painful reminder of the past permanently.

Elphaba swaps her notebook for her sketchbook and turns to a fresh new page. Not getting a head start on the Art project per say but to while away the next hour and a half left of Literature. She begins with a light sketch of a figure in a defensive pose and a low stance. Elphaba fleshes out the figure, detailing the face with high cheekbones and a prominent jawline. The hair is next, styled into a single braid that flies to the side of the character and lastly, Elphaba gives the character simple outfit resembling a karate gi. The weapon wielded in character's hands- a katana- hovers in front of the face, leaving the eyes unshielded.

Elphaba finds herself staring at the narrowed eyes of the character before her and a grin creeps onto her lips, she should really stop drawing herself in different styles but what else could she draw when bored in a lecture?

A light buzz erupts from inside Elphaba's jean pocket; her hand digs into her pocket and brings out her phone. Elphaba swipes along the screen to unlock and a new message is revealed from Avaric, asking what day the following week they should observe the ballet class. Her thumbs twitch before rapidly tapping out a response.

 **To: Avaric** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **・ﾟ✧** **  
** _Any day would be fine, I'm not really bothered tbh._

Elphaba leans back in her chair, mentally cursing herself for using the text lingo most people use. She hopes Avaric arranges for Monday so things can be over and done with for the rest of the week to be free. Another vibration emits from her phone with a reply from Avaric.

 **From: Avaric** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **・ﾟ✧** **  
** _is Tuesday ok with u? xx_

Ah, the random kisses at the end of the text. Elphaba smiles her friend's affection.

 **To: Avaric** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **・ﾟ✧** **  
** _Tuesday is fine._

 **From: Avaric** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **・ﾟ✧** **  
** _that's good. I'll be sure to tell Morrible once she arrives._

Elphaba frowns at the text; Avaric hasn't spoken to Madame Morrible yet. Then it dawns on her, the ballet class must begin at twelve and it's only twenty to. She resumes drawing after returning her phone back into her pocket again, slouching over her desk as she sketches out a figure that looms over her character.

She draws long and elegant robes that drape over the character and like the equally long hair, is thrown in different directions around the character. The character's expression is gentle as it watches over Elphaba's character; a faint smile accompanies the eyes that look on with affection.

Finally, Elphaba presents the character with a scythe, creating a different persona to it- like a spirit, very saintly. She concludes that the character resembles Avaric and then proceeds to sketch out a character for Fiyero, giving the character a shield on his left arm that is brought in front for defence.

Nodding with satisfaction, Elphaba slides her sketchbook back into her bag and doesn't bother to swap it out with her notebook. What's the point if the class isn't learning anything particularly important today? Instead, Elphaba slouches at her desk with her head in her hand and permits her mind to wander until the end of the class.

Elphaba decides having lunch at Starbucks is the best option to sit and read her book without any disruption.

* * *

 **Avaric**

Avaric takes another sip of their caramel latte; they are leaning against the wall while the ballet class warm up before practice. Secretly, Avaric wishes they were amongst the girls as they continue to complete various stretches. They tug at one of the sleeves of their purple hoodie in an attempt to stop thinking about what it could be like to join the class, again.

The door swings open revealing Madame Morrible as she scuttles in, a simple pair of pumps on her feet as heels would disturb the girls. She spots Avaric and walks towards them with a warm-hearted smile.

"Avaric darling, how have you been?" she asks, hugging the student and air kissing their cheek.

Avaric runs a hand through their hair, returning Morrible's smile bashfully, "I've been doing well. I haven't any classes today so I arrived a little early."

Morrible's smile fades in sympathy, "You should have told me, I would have come back to the class sooner!"

"It's fine, please don't worry." Avaric assures, "I've been speaking to Pfannee and watching the class to pass the time. I'm not in a hurry."

The smile returns to the woman's face, "That's nice. You know, the offer to join still stands if you want to, dear."

Avaric reclines back a little, biting down on their lip and their cheeks flushing red. They fold their arms across their chest, "No. No, I'm fine Madame Morrible. I'll still pass on the offer."

"Well, the offer will still stand if you ever change your mind, alright? I'm here to talk if need be, I know what they're like."

"Thanks Madame Morrible." Mutters Avaric, a small and grateful smile graces their face.

Morrible pulls Avaric into a quick hug, "You are very welcome my dear. Now, have you and your friend decided which day you would like to observe the class?"

Avaric perks up at the question, their back straightening up, "Indeed we have. My friend agreed with next Tuesday, we're both free for the day."

"That's good. I'm sure the girls will be on their best behaviour, am I right Glinda?" Morrible raises her voice to capture the head girl's attention.

"Yes Madame. We will, I'll make sure of it. Anything for Ava." Glinda replies, "Out of curiosity, how many people will be attending?"

"Just two, myself and a friend of mine. Don't worry, they're civil."

Glinda nods slowly without another word to say to Avaric, she asks Morrible to be excused for lunch and upon hearing the answer she gracefully walks through the doors leading to the changing rooms.

Avaric, feeling happy that both parties have agreed on the arrangement, bids Madame Morrible a farewell. They are pulled into another quick hug and again declines the offer to join the Ballet class, wary of the consequences that lingered back in the Gillikin district.

* * *

 **Glinda**

Her foot taps in time to a neat little song playing in the shop, it's sung by a famous pop artist that a lot of High Schoolers seemed to be infatuated with, Glinda knows that much of it. She's too occupied to think about shaking it off, whatever it may be that needs shaking off, instead Glinda stands and appreciates the song in her own way as she waits in line to be served.

Starbucks isn't as busy as it has been but Glinda assumes that most people- a majority of them freshmen- are spending their lunch in Shiz University's cafeteria, perhaps to compare the food from what it was like back in High School. Glinda hates to disappoint but the University's food isn't much better, sure she can openly admit that it is definitely much more edible than High School food but it isn't a vast improvement.

 _Give them time_ , she tells herself, _they'll soon realise they've made the wrong decision_. Glinda notices something unusual that lingers in her peripheral vision, something green. She glances and realises, it's that green skinned student she's seen regularly since Glinda started University the previous year. They would always ask for tea and something sweet before perching themselves into one of the armchairs by the window, usually lost in their own world as they draw. But Glinda notices how this time, the student isn't drawing but instead they are reading. Well, Glinda thinks the student is reading, they're wearing a scowl and every other page they pause to rub their temple.

"You alright over there?" Crope calls teasingly to them as he begins to serve Glinda. In the moments before an answer he asks which beverage and Glinda replies with orange juice.

"Shut up Crope." The green skinned student laughs, "And no actually, I think I may need to get my eyes tested despite my glasses. Either that or Literature took its toll on me."

Crope hums, handing Glinda her order, "Yeah, Tibbett warned me about that class. I'm thankful I took Biology as a minor now."

Ignoring the conversation, Glinda hands Crope the exact change for her lunch and quickly thanks him for the service, receiving a "you're welcome" in return. Glinda weaves past a few tables before seating herself at one with an adequate distance from the green skinned student; close enough to observe them yet far enough to not seem suspicious.

She opens up the bottle of orange juice and takes a sip; she should really be hydrating herself more when in ballet. Dance takes up a lot of energy with the effort Glinda puts into it each day. Glinda decides she'll prepare a bottle of water each time she goes to class.

Glinda idly takes a bite of her sandwich, Avaric mentioned that one other person would be joining them next week; she wonders who it might be. Immediately she rules out the green student seated nearby, observing a ballet class doesn't seem like their type of... scene. She shakes the thought out of her head, she shouldn't judge- besides _anyone_ could turn up with Avaric. That mean it could be someone who may not seem like the type of person to usually observe a dance class.

Glinda doesn't finish her lunch. She decides to save it for later, packing it away neatly into her backpack. She stays seated, quietly admiring her surroundings; the green student is still reading their book and hunching further over it than they previously had been, Crope is cleaning the coffee machine- Glinda assumes he'll be going on his lunch break soon.

She hauls her backpack onto her shoulder; it swings around and hits the back of her chair- Glinda doesn't realise it until it crashes onto the floor loudly, causing her to flinch in surprise. Flushing with embarrassment, Glinda proceeds to pick up her chair under the watchful gaze of the people in the shop.

The intense glare of the green skinned student burns through Glinda as if it's carving patterns on her skin, watching the blonde move away from the now tucked in chair and towards the door. Glinda's cheeks continue to burn up as she throws the door open, half-heartedly ignoring the eyes peeking over the book, silently judging her from the small act of clumsiness just minutes before.

Glinda groans and scolds herself once she is out of sight from Starbucks.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Something in the back of Elphaba's head constantly nags at her, something about how the blonde girl nearby seemed faintly familiar. Elphaba just couldn't put a finger on it.


	4. Friday

Author's Note: This chapter may be a smaller chapter but it's acting as a filler chapter as I don't want to rush things with each chapter. Doglover645, thanks again for the review! Pop culture references are definitely aplenty in this, that being said I will need to get nerdier and reference some anime and films sometime too. I'm also loving how I'm writing Avaric, although used for lighter themes in the fic Avaric will succumb to darker themes later on- and that's all for the spoilers!  
 _~Shane/Vision_

* * *

 _"Friday. My Second Favourite F Word."_

 **Elphaba**

The glaring glow on the TV casts highlights and shadows on Boq and Nessa's faces. Boq is frowning, and unbeknownst to the other two occupants of the room, is grinding his teeth in annoyed concentration whereas Nessa grins proudly, watching the TV in determined anticipation. Meanwhile, Elphaba turns another page of her book, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Her back hunches forward over the book in excitement, chocolate brown eyes carefully scanning each word, each sentence and each paragraph to capture in her mind.

"Yes. I win again!" Nessa chuckles loudly, causing Elphaba to flinch and she calmly closes her book to watch what her sister and friend are doing.

Elphaba smirks, watching Nessa dance in celebration to tease Boq- who sulks with his arms folded, he glances down at his watch, revealed on his wrist by his jumper sleeve riding up his arm- he stretches and proceeds to stand up.

"It's pretty late Ness, we should head back." He suggests.

With a pout and her shoulders sagging, Nessa complains, "But Boq, it's Friday! What's the point in going back when tomorrow is the weekend?"

"I know honey, but I'm tired." Boq says, trying not to guilt trip his girlfriend- he mentally notes to make up for that.

Elphaba, who has been silently observing the couple stands between them, acting as the peacekeeper, "Why don't you both sleepover?" she offers, "I'm sure the spare bed is big enough for both of you to share it. If not then Boq would have to resort to the couch."

Nessa whips past her older sibling, looking up at Boq with pleading eyes, "Please Boq? We have leftover pizza from earlier to nibble on if any of us become hungry. And I'm sure if you're tired enough then you can sleep on the spare bed while Elphaba and I play some games on the Wii U, right Fabala?"

"Sure why not, I need to exercise my casual gaming skills." Elphaba agrees, shrugging nonchalantly. She watches for reluctant expressions on Boq's face but is instead greeted by a tired yet still quite happy defeat.

Boq sighs, falling back down onto the couch, "Alright. But you're not getting away with winning so easily, I demand we play a different game!"

"Super Smash Bros. perhaps?" Elphaba suggests, already removing the disc from its box and swapping it in from Mario Kart 8.

"I can get behind that, I've always been a bit of a pro at the game." Boq boasts, smirking proudly as if being good at a video game is something to brag about.

Nessa skips over from the door; she locked it for the night in place of Elphaba doing so, "Are you sure about that?" she teases, poking her boyfriend playfully in the ribs.

Elphaba falls back onto the sofa with Nessa perched on the end while Boq sprawls out on the floor in front of them, Elphaba also has the advantage of having played the game most weekends over the past couples of years as well as having the control pad in her grasp. Boq explains the controls to Nessa, pointing at each button on the Wii remote and what they do in the game, Nessa nods in understanding and proceeds to choose her character.

With a grin, Elphaba begins the game.

Boq is already knocked out in under five minutes, both of his lives gone. One of them taken by Elphaba and the other surprisingly taken by Nessarose, she cheers in delight.

Elphaba scowls at the gamepad; her tongue sticks out in concentration as she battles on against her sister. She taps buttons several times in various sequences, dealing damage to her opponent and dodging without faltering. Elphaba's thumbs twitch frantically; her eyes dart back and forth from either side of the small screen. The fight is intense. The silence between the siblings doesn't break, not even for a second. For Boq, it's suspense is painful.

That is until Nessarose opens her mouth to attempt a tactic, "So, Fabala? Heard anything about a roommate yet?"

A distraction, of course it would be.

Nonchalantly, Elphaba answers and knocking Nessa out of the fight completely, taking her last life in the process, "Yes Lucario!" She yells victoriously, "And no Nessie, I haven't received an email yet. As I said, administration prioritise housing freshmen first, also please don't try to throw me off the game, it doesn't work."

The younger Thropp looks on with a gobsmacked expression. Elphaba merely shrugs and suggests a rematch which is met by two very determined agreements.

Boq demands that the trio pick different characters- specifically one that Elphaba hasn't mastered moves yet. This prompts the green skinned gamer to pick Sonic the Hedgehog in an attempt to catch Boq unaware of Elphaba's familiarities with the characters moves also. Nessarose opts for zero suit Samus, along with the war cry of "Girl Power!" while Boq- being the old school boy he is- chooses Charizard from the five Pokemon that were brought into the game.

* * *

Minutes pass and the game ends in another victory for Elphaba with Nessa in second place and Boq sighing in defeat once again. Elphaba leans back into her seat with smug pride, looking down at Boq, whose arms are crossed. Nessarose resorts to her phone while her boyfriend's hums of complaint slowly turn into whines made up of words and sentences to convince Elphaba to suggest a character Boq can use to win the game with. Truth be told, you cannot pick a random character and expect to win with it, you have to practice with that character until you are familiar with it- and through Elphaba's eyes, Boq is blind to recognise the fact that Elphaba has played the game much longer than he has.

In a last ditch effort to persuade Elphaba and make her sympathetic for him, Boq rises to his feet, stretches weakly and trudges over towards the spare bed mumbling, "I'm going to lay down, the game has taken a toll on me." And plunges face down onto the soft duvet.

Shaking her head in, Elphaba clicks her tongue at the adult child, "We should've played Splatoon." She muses.

* * *

 **Glinda**

Glinda taps away furiously at the keys on her laptop, pausing every now and then to massage her temple from too much straining her eyes keep doing. She reads over the small yet concise email to administration about having found a dorm room to share with. She had found the ad on a dorm notice board and was prompted to notify administration that she had found more appropriate accommodation, considering Milla was no longer present to room with her. And the warm Friday evening was the perfect time for Glinda to type out her email.

She leans back into her chair in tired satisfaction, she sends off the email with one quick tap on the laptop trackpad. Sick of staring at the unread list of emails, with her foot, Glinda spins her chair around to face the rest of the half empty dorm room. What was once Milla's bed is now neat with clean crisp sheets that are vacant of an owner, the mattress hasn't been slept on for months, causing it to revert to a state of being new and unused.

Glinda's mind wanders, if Milla were still here then she would have taken double the time to write and send off the email, Glinda would have been more occupied in a conversation with her friend. Hell, she wouldn't have had to write an email to administration. Even better, administration wouldn't have notified her of even having to find someone to room with because Milla would have still been at Shiz. But alas, here Glinda Upland sits, in a room filled with silence. It's almost eerie even, without the extra company that would ease you of a night before sleeping in a room you're hardly accustomed to.

Milla shouldn't have blurted about the affair in the first place. Hell, she would have gotten off a lot lighter if she hadn't mentioned the gender of her History professor, her parents would have probably even endorsed the student-teacher relationship to climb the ranks in their upper class standing. However, due to where the family stand in the social class system in Oz, Milla's parents had backwards upbringings. Both families having the couple marry for a better financial standing, boosting their reputation in the process. Oz's upper class is truly twisted in their ways, why did Glinda have to be a part of it?

The unoccupied spare bed beckons for a student's presence, prompting Glinda to rise from her chair and walk over to stand by its side. The sheets and duvet have no creases in them what so ever, the pillow is still newly plumped. The bed patiently waits for someone to sleep in it, to find the comfort in its sheets and burrow down to keep warm once winter hits.

Glinda throws herself onto the bed. At first she curls up into a foetal position, the sheets folding against her sudden movement on top. She breathes deeply, inhaling the neutral detergent soap the University has been supplied with for years- it isn't the nicest smelling detergent but it's definitely better than most. Glinda cringes slightly at the scent and shuffles onto her back, blinking blankly at the pale magnolia ceiling.

What went wrong with Milla? Glinda frowns, it was difficult to see Milla in such a bad state after the break up with Shenshen, and watching her friend spiral down into further negativity sent Glinda into heartache with feelings of sympathy for her dear friend. What specifically about the break up caused Milla to have an affair with her History professor, Glinda will never know. But having your parents forcing you out with constant nagging and asking why you fell out with the youngest daughter of a well renowned lawyer and what you were doing after is not right, pressure shouldn't be put onto young people if they have to explain everything that could potentially put them in a dangerous situation.

Glinda wishes she could have done something, something to help Milla and keep her at Shiz. If Glinda had acted sooner instead of sitting back then she could have gotten Milla away from her parents, she could have saved Milla from something much worse.

"You're a stupid, pathetic coward." Glinda whispers to herself, "You could have stepped in to help her, you could have _saved_ her."

She wipes her eyes to prevent tears from rolling down her cheeks and dropping onto the sheets, Glinda imagines what Milla might have been doing on a Friday evening, in her room after he parents have dismissed her from dinner. Glinda returns into a foetal position on the bed and imagines what would Milla's life had been like if it hadn't crumbled and fell, causing her to collapse underneath the weight of it all. Slowly, Glinda succumbs to the spells of sleep, clear images of memories with her friend are painted into vivid dreams.


	5. Attraction

I should say that the previous chapter contained a set up for Glinda's prequel fic. I believe this chapter is where things start to take shape, such as our two favourite people in the fic officially meet, finally! A couple of swear words in this chapter but it's nothing. I also apologise in advance, I hardly know ballet positions so please excuse my basic knowledge.  
 _~Shane/Vision_

* * *

 _"There are Many Things in Life that will Catch Your Eyes but Only a Few will Catch Your Heart. Pursue Those."_

 **Elphaba**

Tuesday rolls around and Elphaba promptly arrives at the dance studio to meet Avaric at half past eleven on the dot. Her messenger bag is filled with her sketchbook and a pencil case containing several various types of artists' pencils and pens. Not only that, but Elphaba is also accompanied by another bag that hangs off of her shoulder, her camera bag. She intends to take photos to use as a reference if time becomes scarce.

The duo partake in a lengthy conversation about their doings over the weekend, while Avaric's response had been nothing too exciting Elphaba jumps at the chance to animatedly tell them about how her, Boq and Nessa had watched One Piece- or as Nessa dubs it, "the pirate anime"- on Saturday evening. Elphaba also mentions to Avaric about how she ran into a senior student by the name of Turtle Heart the previous day; born in the Quadling district but raised in the Munchkin district, to which explains why Elphaba also mentions that Turtle Heart is training to join the Munchkin District Police Force under her father's supervision. Elphaba pauses for a moment and suddenly realises that Turtle Heart must have started university a little later than some, she remembers the summer after leaving high school and spending time visiting her father when he had office work, she had observed him advising a trainee with striking ruby red skin on a few occasions.

Avaric motions for the enthusiastic green skinned student to continue and Elphaba happily obliges, she further goes on to explain how Turtle Heart's physique seemed captivating enough to draw for the Art assignment; the way he leaned to one side with hands on his hips as if he were a model, his fairly squared shoulders were more prominent when his arms hung by his sides. Elphaba couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for drawing him but she tells Avaric that Turtle Heart had seemed like Michelangelo's David in the flesh. She had been completely enticed by the senior on Monday afternoon.

Avaric nods approvingly, although they roll their eyes at Elphaba's late morning gusto and proceeds to hold the door open for Elphaba- who shuffles into the dance studio and eyes the unfamiliar territory with uncertainty.

"Find a spot and make yourself comfortable, we've got an hour and a half here. I just need to speak with Madame Morrible for a minute, alright?" Avaric says before making a beeline towards the dance instructor.

Elphaba nods and slowly glances around the room; a majority of the class are already practicing moves whereas the rest are still stretching, she assumes that the group warming up are the freshman students waiting to be taught. And those assumptions are right when Elphaba spots a pale slender arm waving eagerly. Nessa smiles brightly at her older sibling, her chestnut brown hair is tied neatly into a tight bun with only a few strands framing her face- Elphaba wasn't going to lie but she did have difficulty recognising her sister at that moment.

"Miss Thropp!" Madame Morrible calls, "May I remind you that we are in class so please refrain yourself until after, then you can mingle with your sibling."

Nessarose resumes stretching, leaving Elphaba to stand in the room awkwardly for a few seconds before meandering towards the back wall of the spacious studio that is faces opposite the mirror.

Cautiously, Elphaba sets down her bags and carefully eases her camera out of the bag to sit beside it. Elphaba slides down against the wall and onto the floor, surrounded by her belongings to sort them out further while Avaric is busy on the other side of the room. She pulls out her sketchbook and pencil case and places them on the floor to her left, Elphaba mentally reels over the objects needed for today and nods in satisfaction when she sees she has everything with her.

Avaric jogs over to inform Elphaba that they'll be on the other side of the room and tells Elphaba to call if she needs them. Elphaba assures them that she'll be fine and is left alone once again with her things.

Madame Morrible begins teaching, talking things through with the freshman students while the rest of the class are indulged in their practice. Avaric is sketching away, they look up every now and then at their "model" who is using the ballet bar. The duo are talking and occasionally giggle, Elphaba assumes the girl is one of Avaric's friends- Pfannee is her name, or at least that's what Elphaba had been told.

Elphaba hugs her knees against her chest and rests her chin on top. She watches the class, frowning past her glasses that prompt her to push them further up the bridge of her nose again. A small vibration from her phone in her jean pocket acts as a social distraction, Elphaba shoves her hand into her pocket to stare at the text message from her father. Truth be told, Elphaba had forgotten to contact him over the weekend to tell him how Nessarose was settling in- but as she had explained to Avaric, both Elphaba _and_ Nessa had been busy watching the pirate anime to call or message their father.

As she taps out a reply a figure leaps past and immediately captures Elphaba's attention. Elphaba snaps her head up to watch the figure pirouette several times before moving into elegant poses that almost causes Elphaba to drop her phone in awe.

The petite dancer bends backwards with her arms curving back with the movement as well, one of her legs stretches upwards as if to meet her hands to form a close 'O' shape. Her hair is tied into a ponytail and neatly cascades downwards into a waterfall of golden curls without a strand out of place. She proceeds to stand upright before stretching forward into a different pose.

Elphaba keeps her eyes fixated on the gracefulness before her; she almost loses her sanity there and then as she continues to watch the dancer eloquently move her limbs in ways she had never seen before. This dancer in particular is a rare form of perfection in the art of the dance. Elphaba Thropp could now admit that ballet is a dance that even an artist should appreciate.

Fumbling to check her camera before putting it to use, Elphaba's voice almost breaks and cracks as she snaps quietly at herself to get a grip on both her sanity and belongings. Determined to draw the small blonde dancer, Elphaba's heart races with anxiety due to the time limit- she proceeds to stand and clumsily trips over her belongings, creating a small disturbance in the dance studio.

All eyes fall on Elphaba Thropp as she feels her face flush with embarrassment; suppressing a groan, she shuffles over towards the dancer with camera in hand, jabbing a couple of buttons to enable a black and white filter to take photos with.

In person, the dancer seems a lot shorter than Elphaba had thought. Her eyes were a vibrant cerulean blue as opposed to Elphaba's dismal brown ones, and her skin was much fairer with a couple of moles dotted on her arms and shoulder blades.

Swallowing thickly, Elphaba averts her gaze as she awkwardly brings her hand up to rub her neck. She finally racks up some courage to make eye contact with the dancer, who had been watching Elphaba since she had almost dropped her camera.

"Sorry to be a bothersome ass, but could I take some photos?" Elphaba asks gawkily.

* * *

 **Glinda**

 _"Could I take some photos?"_

If Glinda had to be honest then she did not expect her first conversation with the green skinned student to start off with being asked to have photos taken. Of course, Glinda had been surprised when the green skinned student almost stumbled into the dance studio with Avaric following behind. The green skinned student had been the first off Glinda's list of possible art students yet here they are, standing awkwardly before Glinda in a faded Star Wars t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans.

"I mean, you're dancing is pretty alluring and enchanting so I'd love to include you in my art project." They explain, a feeling of need to explain their off the bat direct question.

Glinda looks them up and down thoroughly and replies with a grin, "Sure, go ahead. You're not so bad yourself, greenie."

The student's eyes widen and they look as if they're going to physically shrink back into themselves. Glinda giggles and motions for them to start whenever they're ready, she is told to continue with what she had been doing and to pretend that the student is not in Glinda's presence at all.

Glinda waits for the green skinned student to ready themselves with the camera, she then moves into the arabesque position with her supporting leg en pointe. Glinda's working leg however is à la hauteur, a perfect ninety degree angle. She raises her left arm upwards and stretches her right arm outwards.

The button of the camera clicks several times as the student moves around Glinda to capture several medium height shots.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Elphaba could feel her legs turn to jelly with the need to melt into the floor instantly; she lowers herself onto one knee and snaps a few more photos. This girl's technique is flawless, Elphaba admires in amazement.

* * *

 **Glinda**

With her photographer kneeling before her, Glinda decides to move into less difficult poses but still impressive nonetheless. She blinks rapidly to focus on keeping her posture perfect, no glancing down at the student, who inches closer to tighten the angle of the shot. Although she hates to admit it but Glinda feels a burning blush rise to her cheeks. Any closer, then Glinda could combust into ashes.

Minutes and snapshots later, the green skinned student pauses and Glinda curiously watches them scowl at their camera. She remains in her position, waiting. Her limbs begin to ache, a feeling that Glinda hasn't felt in ages due to developing a high tolerance when dancing, but this was a different type of ache. Not an ache to send someone falling to the floor but an ache for attention, the need to feel wanted, to be seen. Glinda enjoyed having photos taken of her. She enjoyed the presence of the green skinned student. The attention she was given had fuelled her energy to perform better, to exceed expectations of the student. Glinda wants more of it.

The student then strolls back to where they set their belongings up- their battered converse squeak against the floor- and lean against the wall; one foot is pressed against the wall while the other is further in front for support. They scowl down at their camera. Glinda assumes they're searching through each individual picture, judging their quality. The wait is long, Glinda hopes she performed well enough for them. She glances over towards the lean green figure, who leaves the camera hanging from their neck. She looks on in anticipation and her photographer gives her thumbs up with a small and reserved smile. Glinda shyly smiles back.

She watches them for a while longer as they slide down the wall, eyes glued to their camera, and without even glancing up they reach for their sketchbook and whip a pencil from on top of their ear. Their legs are crossed tightly with the sketchbook balancing on knees too boney for someone of their stature. Soon they're taking the camera from around their neck and placing it by their feet on the floor with care. They begin to put pencil to paper- with occasional glances at their camera- and their hand dances across the page with ease; their hair falls down over their face, looking like something out of a horror film and that's when Glinda decides to shift her focus back to class. Her job has already been done and she's not wanted anymore, so resuming her routine is what she currently sees fit for the remainder of the lesson until lunch.

When Madame Morrible's voice bounces against the mirrors and walls, jolting everyone to attention, it's evident that time passed rather quickly considering how the tight grip of focus possessed not only the dance class but the two visiting art students too; she wraps up the lesson with a small summary and a homework assignment for the freshman students before dismissing her students with a reminder to arrive at the studio early next time they have class. Glinda follows her fellow peers out of the studio and through the door leading to the changing room, watching Avaric and the green skinned student walk the opposite way towards the entrance of the Performing Arts Building.

Glinda shuffles into her pastel blue plimsolls, tugging at the hem of her light pink t-shirt. She overhears a conversation between Pfannee and Shenshen who stand by their lockers; they chuckle quietly at the expense of Avaric's companion's awkwardness in the class. She would intervene, calling Shenshen out for being hypocritical- judging someone based on who they are when she stated she would never do that because Milla changed her. Glinda all but scoffs and declares the statement a pile of bullshit.

Hauling her backpack on, Glinda walks past the giggling idiots and out of the changing room, her mind focusing on getting out and receiving some well-deserved rest in her dorm room.

It's cloudy as Glinda pushes the doors open; an unusual sight for autumn in the city of Oz considering typical weather has always been sunny and warm. The blonde appreciates the small change in the forecast.

Glinda's one time photographer and Avaric walk side by side in the opposite direction to where Glinda shall be going, she observes the sudden change in personality of the green skinned student as they appear to throw their head back in laughter. They're probably not as awkward as they appeared to be earlier, Glinda wishes she could get to know them more- to see something more to them than being a socially awkward art student. Glinda looks on as they walk further away, she has the option to catch up and ask their name but she's glued to the floor.

She throws the chance away for now by walking in the direction of her dorm; regret slowly consumes her over the remainder of the day and will follow her into a sleepless night where her mind will be occupied with one thing only, the colour green.


	6. Grieving

Author's Note: I don't even know how I'm doing this, six chapters in and the fic is still in September! Just this and one more chapter then October will be rolling around, more references, inclusions of memes and more Gelphie. I'll just let this chapter settle on you guys for now (confirmation of implied character death). I also appreciate your reviews guys, I'm grinning like a school kid.  
 _~Shane/Vision_

* * *

 _"It's Hard to Forget Someone Who Gave You so Much to Remember."_

 **Glinda**

Glinda refuses to look back at the open email that sits in the inbox on her laptop. She doesn't need reminding of the guilt that weighs her down into the depths of a numbing pit that claws at her feet, wanting to drag her further. The email in question concerns the location, time and date of when and where Milla's funeral will be taking place. Her stomach churns in disgust; Milla's parents are brash, even in email.

The small continuous hum of her laptop fills the empty void of the dorm room with sound. Glinda, staring at nothing in particular, bites down on her lip in vexation and almost draws blood. Without hesitation, she spins her chair back around to slam her laptop down so thoughts of the email on the screen don't plague her mind. She proceeds to rise from her chair and shuffles towards the open window, leaning on the window sill to look out at the campus still brimming with life even at dusk. The sun just about sits on the horizon line with soft pinks and glowing oranges bleeding into the darkening blue of the early evening sky. And in a little over an hour, the blanket above the city will be a navy blue with the first few appearances from stars wanting to make their debut.

The sky is a thought of where Milla could be and the ground is a constant reminder of where Milla actually is, so Glinda stares straight ahead at the buildings surrounding her dorm; some are dull greys amongst groups of brilliant red brick, buildings built in different decades to accommodate further. Glinda contemplates her decision to attend the funeral on Saturday, although it is Wednesday afternoon she feels she should make a choice before it's too late- Glinda could regret not attending and takes a couple of minutes to assure herself that the guilt could die down if she said goodbye to Milla properly. _And to apologise!_ Her mind berates.

Glinda pushes herself away from the window, facing the emptiness of her room- she has already started packing her belongings as administration has found a roommate for her- Glinda insisted she move out instead to start fresh. She takes one glance at her laptop and immediately her mind is made up. Glinda snatches her phone up from her bedside table to dial a number, nervously biting the inside of her cheek.

"Hello, dad? Could you pick me up soon?"

* * *

 **Elphaba**

It's Thursday morning and Elphaba sits hunched over the table and nurses her cup of tea, half-assedly listening to Nessa enthusiastically talk about how ballet is going, along with her gymnastics training of course the usual chatter about the team's practice for the national qualifiers in the new year. Her mind wanders from her sister's musings to wonder how her temporary model- the blonde dancer- is doing, Elphaba speculates if the dancer is always so calm and collected.

Soon Elphaba tunes out of Nessarose's talk completely, staring off to focus her gaze on the paintings that hang on the walls in Starbucks. The conversation halts suddenly when the vibration of Elphaba's phone catches her off guard as she jumps up from her seat. Customers, including Nessarose, eye Elphaba suspiciously.

"What is it?" Nessa asks, straightening her back further to peek at her sibling's phone.

Elphaba stares down with a frown before her expression finally eases, "It's an email from administration." She replies, "They've notified me that they have found a roommate. Apparently they will be moving from their dorm room to mine in the beginning of November." A grin fails to be kept hidden and Elphaba couldn't deny it, having a roommate would be something different as opposed to having her sister and friend frequently visit. But she's happy at least, happy that administration- and Nessarose- will stop bothering her once and for all.

"Finally." Nessa sighs, who receives a playful glare in response.

"So now you can stop pressing on about it and move onto something else."

Nessa rolls her eyes and rises from her seat, Elphaba had been quick to offer escorting her sister to ballet as Boq is in bed with a cold. Elphaba holds the door open, allowing her sister to step into the early morning mist that rolls in from the canal nearby. Waving goodbye to Crope, she follows afterwards.

As opposed to being a few steps ahead, Elphaba is a few steps behind Nessarose with hands digging into her hoodie pockets and a black beanie sitting upon her messy bed hair. Somehow Elphaba had thought she should get out more on her days off from classes and lectures and decided the moment she got out of bed to accompany her sister to her ballet class, to get some fresh air and clear her head and nothing more. However something in the back of Elphaba's mind keeps tapping, leaving her to think over if there's something more to that hasty decision than just "getting out and about".

Nessa notices Elphaba's sudden catch up with her, "Have you decided whether you're coming home for the weekend?"

Elphaba feels her limbs stiffen but she powers on with walking alongside her sister. Her eyes shift frantically to avoid contact with Nessa's; of course she is aware of the reason why Nessa had brought up the question.

It takes a few moments for Elphaba to compose herself and answer, "Yes. I decided I'm going to stay here for the weekend."

"Oh Elphaba-"

"Sorry." she mumbles, biting down on the inside of her cheek.

"Let me finish, Fabala." Nessarose reprimands, "It's alright if you want to be alone for the weekend. Dad completely understands, ok?"

Silently, Elphaba nods her head and feels Nessa take her hand to squeeze it reassuringly. Elphaba whispers a thank you before she and her sister walk back onto the Shiz campus. The walk to the dance studio feels awkward in Elphaba's opinion; the silence between the siblings had come on too abrupt after the inquisition about the weekend. But it couldn't be helped, if Elphaba wants the time for herself while Nessa and their father have dinner in remembrance then so be it.

Once the dance studio is in sight, Nessarose picks up pace and skips towards the building. Elphaba, on the other hand, continues to trudge along the concrete path, she weakly smiles up at the tree she sat in the day before University was in session. Maybe sitting up there again wouldn't be so bad at all for her, just to chill and not draw.

Elphaba realises that she would be able to look into the class from up in the tree and feels her heartbeat increase, thrumming hard in her chest. Quick to see Nessarose off with a short goodbye, Elphaba sets her priority on climbing the tree, hauling herself onto nearby branches that are secured to the trunk.

The piano from the room opposite begins to play as Elphaba positions herself on a sturdy enough branch. She hears Madame Morrible calling out several positions- assumingly to the freshman students- as warm up. Funnily enough, Elphaba does wonder how her sister is getting on in the class and she also wonders how the blonde dancer is doing- perhaps proceeding to continue practicing her moves alone like the rest of the more experienced dancers.

Curiously, Elphaba looks up to gaze into the dance studio where the class is taking place. She notices Nessa obediently following her instructor's orders, using the ballet bar for support. Glancing over towards where the rest of the class is located, Elphaba searches for the blonde dancer- her heart racing even more than it had done when the thought of being able to look into the studio had sprung upon her. She sees Pfannee- who modelled for Avaric- and a couple of others who had attended the same High School as Elphaba but none as striking as the blonde dancer, although they dance almost as great they can't match the blonde's grace.

She searches for a minute more until it dawns on her that the blonde dancer is absent from the class, Elphaba's heartbeat steadies into its much slower pace. Strangely, Elphaba is disappointed and she frowns. Elphaba concludes that there is no use for sitting up in the tree if she has nothing to do and begins to climb back down onto solid ground.

Avaric and Fiyero will be out of their classes by around lunchtime so Elphaba figures her best choice is to wait for them in Starbucks with Crope for company- considering Nessa's class finishes slightly later than that.

The walk back to the off campus coffee shop is a different kind of quiet compared to the walk away from it. Elphaba doesn't shove her hands into her hoodie pockets but instead they hang by her side, limply swinging. She stills wonders if it is alright to remember on her own, after all, she could've done something different back then so the guilt wouldn't crash down onto her with excruciating force that almost breaks her before she even hauls it as a burden for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Nessarose**

The time on Nessa's watch ticks on another minute. She's thankful to have a day off from classes and lectures on Friday so she could spend the day with her father and catch up. Street lights turn on as the evening threatens to wade in and Nessarose still stands by the roadside, waiting quietly, albeit impatiently.

Car headlights make their way down the road, causing Nessa to throw a hand up to shield her eyes. The car's engine dies down once it stops in front of her, the window rolls down and reveals Nessa and Elphaba's father. He's got dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, a sign he's been spending late nights crying. Nessa knows why but smiles bravely for him anyway.

Her father doesn't say a word but gestures with his head for his daughter to get into the car before she freezes to death in the chill of evening mist. Nessa rounds the car to slip into the front passenger seat beside her dad.

"Hey Nessie." He greets.

"Hi dad." Nessarose reciprocates the greeting, "Elphaba said they're staying at University for the weekend. I… I think they still believe it's their fault that mom-"

Nessa's father raises his hand to cut her off, "I've had that feeling. Elphaba's always been good at bottling their emotions." He sighs, "I wish I could do something to assure them that they shouldn't blame themselves for something that wasn't their fault. A seven year old shouldn't carry the blame for someone else all the way into adulthood. But I understand if they want time to be alone, especially after last year at least."

Nessarose cringes at the mention of last year, it doesn't go unnoticed and her father ceases talking. If his late wife were before his eyes then Frex couldn't deny that Melena wouldn't hesitate to scold him about bringing up a recent past event that brought upset even to the friends of his children. So he starts the car without another mention of anything that could distress his youngest, after all, the weekend is supposed to be used for remembering in a positive light and not negative.

The drive away from Shiz University's campus towards the Munchkin District is relatively peaceful with only with radio on at a low volume, no song in particular catching interest of either father or daughter.

* * *

 **Glinda**

Glinda awakens early Saturday morning. She hears her mother laughing, engaged in a telephone call with a friend, relative or client or someone. Her father however, is nowhere to be heard so Glinda assumes he's in the dining room reading the newspaper as per his usual morning routine.

She slips out of bed and downstairs to collect her breakfast, not bothering to dress into something before having to dress for the funeral- Glinda couldn't find the energy to do so. It turns out she was right about her parents, Glinda's mother is pacing the living room floor, gossiping into her phone whereas her father is seated at the head of the dining table. A full English breakfast in front of him with a mug of coffee to his right and the refill pot to his left. His face is completely hidden by the Gillikin Gazette- the district's local broadsheet- and only his hands are visible, gripping the sides of the paper. Glinda isn't the only one in pyjamas as she notices the sleeves of her father's satin dressing gown hanging from his wrists.

"Good morning dear." He says from behind his paper wall.

Glinda almost curses, how her father could sense someone's presence still disturbs her to this day, perhaps it was a trait shared by all lawyers, "Morning dad." She replies, taking a seat at the table and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

The dining room is still, save for the voice of Mrs. Upland, as the pair consumes breakfast. Restlessly, Glinda shuffles in her chair, her dad hasn't mentioned anything about the funeral and she hopes it stays that way.

But much to her dismay, it doesn't, "Milla's funeral is today isn't it?"

"Um, yes."

"It was a question Glinda; please don't falter your answer. Your mother and I raised you proper."

Glinda shuffles in her chair more, hardly scooping up any of her cereal and instead uses her spoon to stir the soggy and milky concoction, "Sorry. Yes, Milla's funeral is today."

"Would you like me to drive you to Frottica Chapel and cemetery?"

"Yes please, I'd appreciate that."

And another word isn't spoken between them for the remainder of their morning meal.

* * *

Milla's parents are standing at the steps of Frottica Chapel, greeting attendees of the funeral. Glinda watches them with wary eyes, a façade of care for their daughter whom they disowned before the summer. It's absolutely pathetic they are putting on such an act.

Glinda and her father walk towards them and Milla's mother is fast off of her spot to rush over to her deceased daughter's friend.

"Glinda, darling! Thank you so much for coming." She air kisses the petite girl on either side of her face- a gesture Glinda doesn't appreciate, "There's a spot for you at the front, go right ahead."

She nods her head and walks into the chapel while her father explains the busy schedule of he and his wife, therefore will be absent for the funeral service. Glinda doesn't hear her father's farewell as she neatly perches herself on the end of the front pew. The chapel is definitely not a setting Glinda is familiar with and she feels like people are staring at her, judging her. Looking through her wall to see who she really is, Glinda feels like she could be next.

For Glinda, it doesn't feel like a funeral, it feels like a sacrifice with the next execution already being planned.

Once Milla's parents finally seat themselves, the service begins. The vicar follows usual funeral procedures, droning on as a few people in the chapel quietly sniffle and others calm them in hushed whispers. Glinda awkwardly sinks down into her seat.

* * *

After two hours of speeches, anecdotes and eulogies the service is dismissed before the burial. Close relatives and friends of Milla line up for one last goodbye, and something obvious about the unease of the funeral scene catches Glinda's eye. Shenshen is nowhere to be seen.

Had she even been invited to the funeral? Did Milla's parents find out about her relationship with Shenshen as well? Glinda finds it unnerving that someone who had cared so deeply for Milla and vice versa is not present at something considered so important for them, she nervously wipes her palms on her black dress to rid them of sweat before proceeding further towards the coffin that kept her friend trapped.

Another person walks towards a loved one after saying their condolences to Milla's parents and wishing her well wherever she may be. Typical mourners' words and actions; hands being held and shoulders being offered to cry on.

Glinda steps up to the coffin which is surrounded by flowers, scented candles and pictures. She shoots a glance at Milla's parents, silently pleading to be alone for a minute- they take the hint and move away.

A hand rests gently on the coffin and sobs shake Glinda's frame as she uses the time to grieve. She looks through her tears at the photos of Milla, smiles, memories of happy times before sadness unfurled, "I'm so sorry Milla." Glinda chokes out, "I could've done something more. I'm so weak for not intervening sooner, I'm pathetic and I don't blame you if you resent me for it. I deserve this Milla. Wait for me up there, ok?"

The words Glinda speaks about herself are true even though many would argue otherwise; Glinda Upland knows herself better than anyone and will argue back about it until her opponent concedes. She shakily steps away from the coffin to allow someone else their time to mourn, being shot a dirty look for "taking too long, the selfish brat". Of course, the rudeness of the old woman that had been behind Glinda almost sends the girl into a fit of rage but doesn't deny the fact that yes, Glinda Upland is selfish.

Glinda decides not to stay for the burial; the service was enough for her to do her deed. She apologised to Milla and said goodbye for the last time, Glinda wouldn't regret anything when she gets back to Shiz later. The burden of guilt has- according to Glinda- died down, washed out when she spoke those words, regarded, it had been at a coffin that houses Milla but weight has lifted off of Glinda's shoulders, hopefully for good.

Her father sympathetically puts his arm around his daughter's shoulders, walking her to his car. He waits for Glinda to buckle up before he himself sits at the wheel and buckles up.

"The poor girl. Goodness knows what her parents are going through." Mr. Upland says, turning off of the highway towards Pertha Hills Boulevard.

Glinda casts a sideways glare. _You don't know the half of it._ She resumes staring at the ever changing scenery they pass by out of the window. A mental agreement is made, Glinda plans to arrive back at Shiz in the evening, and she can't bare another minute in her mother and father's presence any longer.

* * *

It's raining when Glinda pulls up at Shiz in her father's car. She declines his request to escort her to her dorm room, she's fine, honest. The car pulls off once Glinda is a metre or so away, no goodbye from her father, nothing. She couldn't care though, he's always busy.

The rain dampens Glinda's hair to the point where it begins to flatten out her curls temporarily. Her funeral attire, thankfully, is buried deep in her closet back home so her backpack is much lighter than before. Her shoes, soaking due to being made of material, tap against the concrete. It's eerie, walking across campus in the dark and rain. Glinda's pulse quickens and her senses heightened with hyper awareness.

She almost screams blue murder when someone calls her name from nearby. Shenshen reveals herself from behind a tree, glowering at Glinda; her arms are folded across her chest as she stops in front, blocking Glinda's path.

"How was it?" she asks sharply.

"How was what?"

Shenshen growls, "Don't play dumb Glinda, you know exactly what I'm talking about. How was Milla's funeral?"

"The service was… alright. Like any other funeral to be honest, nothing special to note." Glinda answers, swallowing anxiously, "Why weren't you there?"

"They found out you know, about me and Milla. It wasn't even after their argument; it was, ironically, weeks ago after Milla… left. They _were_ going to invite me but Milla didn't hide her diaries well. Because of that, they cut all ties with my family abruptly and outed me, like I wasn't in deep enough shit as it was." Shenshen's bitter reply could almost cut through Glinda's skin, as does the glare she holds.

Glinda steps forwards in retaliation, "But why are you confronting me about it? The fault is on Milla's parents' end."

"That doesn't matter!" Shenshen cuts her off, "I'm honestly surprised they still haven't seen through your crap act and outed you yet. You don't even know what it's like; you sat on the sidelines feeling sorry for yourself because your help wasn't sufficient. No, not even that, because Milla didn't care for you the way you wanted her to. Because you couldn't handle the fact that she was with me. And you think waltzing into her funeral crying and apologising for a few minutes will somehow give you redemption? Milla's not coming back Glinda!"

"Don't you think I know that Shenshen?! If I was able to help more then I sure as hell would've."

"Do not play that card Glinda; you were able to help Milla more than that, you've lied your way out of worse situations back in High School. So why, why did you bail?"

"I'm not going to answer that, you're pushing it Shenshen." Glinda backs away defensively.

"Oh, so _I'm_ the one pushing it?"

"Y-yeah, in fact, you were the one who broke up with Milla without reason in the first place."

"The relationship with my parents was strained, they were beginning to notice how much time I spent with Milla instead of studying, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Well for one thing you could have done what you said I used to do, lie to them."

Shenshen steps forward to use her height and tower over Glinda, "You're forgetting my dad's a lawyer too, he'd be able to see right through the bullshit the moment I open my damned mouth."

The rain falls harder, drenching the arguing girls down to their skin.

"I loved her Glinda!" Shenshen yells.

And her voice crackles through the raindrops like the lightning crackling through the sky before the thunder.

"So did I!" Glinda screams back, her hands balled into useless fists at her sides, her nails digging little half-moons into her palms.

There's a painfully long silence that's broken by the thunder, loud and booming and dark.

It's achingly awkward for Glinda, who is red faced with fury and the remnants of a blush. The tiny pinpricks of raindrops dotting all across her cheeks mix in with tears that even she can't seem to know which is which anymore.

Shenshen stares in surprise, taken aback almost. That is, until her face hardens and she throws her head back, small locks of her damp hair flinging rainwater away- a cold and hollow laugh escaping from the back of her throat, "That's the thing Glinda. You _think_ you loved her. If you truly did _love Milla_ then you would have actually done something."

"But-"

A hand is raised to stop Glinda from pressing on, "I don't want to hear it. You can come back to me when you know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Shenshen walks away, leaving Glinda to stare blankly at where she had previously stood. Glinda stands glues to her spot, drops of rain falling from her hair, clothes and face- Shenshen's words felt like a stab wound. Could it be true? Was it just a crush that Glinda mistaken for love?

Glinda wants to cry, but she's too exhausted to do so. She feels it isn't her place to cry after the argument with Shenshen; she was placed in the wrong, she has no right to cry. Glinda could agree with the song that plays loudly from the dorm nearby.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

While her sister and father dine at around this time in remembrance, Elphaba spends her evening standing in the middle of her room, windows wide open despite the heavy rain. With a My Chemical Romance tee loosely hugging her torso and black sweatpants hanging from her hips, she belts out a song that plays from her phone in its stereo docking station.

 _"And sometimes I just wanna sit around and gaze at my shoes, yeah._

 _And let your dirty sadness fill me up just like a balloon."_

She lowers the volume when she hears shouting from outside. Elphaba can't decipher what's being said but as soon as one of the people walk away, as proven by the sound of their footsteps in the distance, she turns the volume up again in sympathy for the person that was left standing in the rain, alone and cold and presumably upset- hoping that they don't mind the band and song choice.

" _Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?"_


	7. Waiting

Author's Note: ExoticPeachBlossom, thanks for the review, I appreciate it! And Doglover645, ah yes, I have sinned by denying Glinda some happiness.  
~Shane/ _Vision_

* * *

 _"Good Things Come to Those Who Wait."_

 **Elphaba**

 _You have been invited to Shiz University's Annual Halloween Costume Party!  
The party- as usual- will take place at the Ozdust Hall.  
Bring a friend or a few or come on your own, everyone is welcome!_

She scrunches up the piece of paper in her hand, ready to throw the ball into the bin. Another year, another useless social gathering has been organised by eager students to bring people together. Why bother throwing these events when people may not see each other again after graduation? It's the same as High School, people will always go separate ways, there's no use trying to make the most of that time is there? At least, according to Elphaba the whole concept is utterly pointless.

"Pathetic." She mutters under her breath.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" Nessarose interrupts hysterically, snatching the crumpled invitation from her sibling's hand, "Are you just going to throw it away and do nothing on Halloween?" she shakes the piece of paper in front of Elphaba's face to make a point.

Humourlessly, Elphaba stares at her sister, an eyebrow lifting in question, "Do you really think I'd go to one of those things?"

This leaves Nessarose stumped, "Well, I suppose you wouldn't. You never really went to anything back in High School- except when Avaric and Fiyero dragged you to your senior prom."

"Exactly, why do you think I was so reluctant, Nessie."

Nessarose backs down, handing the invitation back to Elphaba, "Sorry Fabala." She steps back to allow her sibling to exit through the entrance of the dorm, following close behind, "Although, what happened to getting more out and about as said by you the other day, hm?"

"That's only during the day Nessa, not during the night."

"That's beside the point Elphaba. This," Nessa points to the invitation, "is an opportunity for you to get out of the dorm room in the evening, to do something fun and to meet new people. You never know _what_ could happen or _who_ could be there."

Elphaba shoves the invitation into her pocket so the constant reminder of it is buried away temporarily, she doesn't retort, thinking over the choice thoroughly, "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Shrugging casually, Nessa responds, "I suppose. Anyways, we went to the Splashin' Water Park in Ix for your birthday last year. We have to do something this year as well."

Sighing, Elphaba looks to the clouds in defeat, "Alright, I'll go. I suppose I have to plan out a Halloween costume, eh?" grinning, she winks at her sister.

Nessarose squeals delightedly and throws her arms around Elphaba, capturing her in an almost bone crushing hug. Elphaba stands frozen, unfamiliar with the sudden affection from her sister. Nessarose had never been eager to attend a party as she- like Elphaba- always stayed close to home despite attending the odd sleepover with Boq and vice versa. Unsure of how to react, Elphaba simply pats her sister's back lightly.

"Thanks Fabala." Whispers Nessa.

Amused, Elphaba lifts an eyebrow and watches Nessa with a sideways glance. She supposes it wouldn't hurt once in a while to get out during the evening although it would be taking time from how Elphaba prefers to spend her evening, but if it means seeing her sister happy then Elphaba would be happy too. She throws an arm around Nessarose and pulls her close to her side as they stroll alongside one another.

Once they reach the point on campus where they have to depart, Nessarose leaves with one last hug and skips cheerfully towards the dance studio. Elphaba watches before her sister is far in the distance and drags herself into the Arts building, several sophomore students greeting her as they make way for her as if she's royalty. Elphaba didn't need this treatment just because she's one of Shiz's greatest students, she just worked hard to get where she is in life- not a big deal, in all honesty.

Through the glass window that looks into the classroom from the corridor, Elphaba sees Avaric sitting at their table and talking to- who Elphaba assumes is- Professor Diggs. Sheepishly, she shuffles in and immediately two pairs of eyes fall on her, there are other students in the class but they are too busy to look up and see who walked in.

"Ah, good morning Elphaba." Greets Professor Diggs, sitting back down in his chair. His elbows dig into the beaten surface of his desk as he leans forward intently as if listening to a well written and well sung operetta, one usually owned by Dr Dillamond.

"Morning Professor." Elphaba greets back, leaning against the edge of hers and Avaric's table.

Diggs clasps his hands and asks his student, "How's the project coming along Elphaba?"

She had been prepared to answer but memories flood back into her conscious mind of how stunning the ballet dancer was. The way she smiled upon agreement made Elphaba feel like she was on cloud nine, the pang in her stomach sent a feeling that the dancer's smile was only saved for certain people. It made Elphaba- a stranger the dancer barely knew- feel special. And her giggle was something different entirely. It sounded something like out of a fairy tale; an angel's voice so pure, velvety and soft sent Elphaba into overdrive. Elphaba had not been worthy to deserve the dancer's presence.

Elphaba is at a loss for words, stumbling to compose herself and turn the babbling into something comprehensible. Heat rises to her cheeks in embarrassment and Professor Diggs spares her of any more further mortification with a small motion of his hands- waving away the nonsensical string of sentences.

"I'm going to assume you are doing well as usual?"

Elphaba recovers her composure, "Yes sir, I'm coping with the project fine. In fact I believe I have some great material."

Avaric slyly grins, Elphaba knows the look and it isn't good- a look when Ava has a pretty accurate assumption, "Elphie's got a crush." They sing in a teasing manner, batting their eyelids innocently once Elphaba shoots a warning glare.

"Do not."

"Do too."

Diggs coughs to capture the duo's attention and turns his focus back to Elphaba, "Do you mind if I take a look?" he asks, gesturing to Elphaba's sketchbook.

"Not at all"

She hands her sketchbook to Professor Diggs and he slowly flips through it, nodding at the quick sketches of Turtle Heart that are accompanied with a few pictures. Surprisingly, Professor Diggs' expression changes from a scowl of concentration to a relaxed expression of awe and admiration, his eyes are wide like a young child staring at animals in a pet shop. He looks at page after page of several detailed sketches of the ballet dancer in several poses at several angles, Elphaba's ability to capture one person's physique and flexibility in almost a full sketch book is astonishing. Each few pages brings something new and fresh to the table, for example, on a couple the dancer is leaping in mid-air and right after that it's in depth drawings of how her legs are almost parallel to her arms and the floor as shown in the photo beside it.

Professor Oscar Diggs, freelance painter for thirty five years and university art teacher for twenty five, has full faith in Elphaba Thropp's artistic ability. He expects her to go far should she pursue a career in art. He also isn't afraid to admit that the student has so much potential that it almost makes him feel jealous. He's at a loss for words.

"Elphaba, these sketches are incredible." Breathes Diggs as he closes the sketchbook and hands it back to his student, "To say that I am stunned would be an understatement. How long have you been drawing?"

Taken aback by not only the sudden question but the compliments too, Elphaba answers, "Ever since I picked up a pencil I suppose, and that was many years ago."

Elphaba watches Diggs flip through pages of his lesson plans and schedules for class, anxiety creeps up from behind as she waits for her Professor to cease reading his notes thoroughly. Eventually, Elphaba is met with a grin.

"Keep working on the sketches of the dancer; turn them into something that will blow people away. Think you can do that Elphaba?"

"I, umm… yes."

"Excellent." Diggs rejoices, "Be sure to pick out things you think are best and bring them to me once you're done."

She eyes her Professor cautiously, "What do you intend on doing with them sir?"

The Wizard winks and taps the side of his nose slyly, "That is classified, only known to myself and the school's faculty until further notice."

* * *

 **Nessarose**

"Did you get an invite to the Annual Halloween Costume Party?"

"Oh my Oz yes! I am super excited for it; do you know what you're wearing?"

"I heard that some of the Professors will be taking part in some of the events at the festival during the day."

"Oh no, is there going to be a theme? I'm stretched for time to plan out a costume."

Nessa shakes her head fondly at the light conversations amongst the freshman ballet dancers, all eager to partake in their first huge event at university. Of course, Nessarose is excited as well but she can control her hype around the topic if need be, she has always been more focused on the present than the future. Gently shoving her belongings into her bag, Nessa is all set for class before having to return to her dorm room at lunch time and rest up before gymnastics in the evening. She prays that Boq is awake by the time she gets home, he'll be needing to take some cold medicine and having to eat something as well- Nessa settles on some soup for the both of them, it's quick to cook.

Standing and preparing to walk into the studio, Nessa is approached by one of the older students in the class- a sophomore with golden curls and fair skin, dimples appearing within her rosy cheeks as she smiles. Nessarose now understands why Elphaba went weak at the knees in this girl's presence, she is beautiful.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you know Avaric's green skinned friend." The blonde queries.

"Yes, I do. In fact, they're my sibling." Nessa answers politely, returning the blonde's smile. The blonde's reaction upon hearing the answer is priceless, Nessa giggles and assures her, "We don't look much alike but people soon figure it out, we're used to those types of reactions."

"Wow. Anyways, I'm Glinda."

"I'm Nessarose, although most people call me Nessa."

Glinda holds the door for Nessa, allowing her to enter the studio first, "I hear today's lesson we'll be in pairs, would you mind if we were paired together?"

Nessarose smiles, usually dependent on previous teachers pairing her up with classmates, she appreciates Glinda's kind offer- an offer not one of her peers in the past dared to ask- and she accepts without hesitation. She steps into the dance studio, walking alongside the ballet bar and mirror with Glinda following suit. They halt at the other end of the studio, by the window, Nessa cranes her neck upwards staring at the tree outside- the leaves bathing some of the studio in warm autumn colours, fiery reds, pale yellows and oranges seen in sunsets. How had Nessa never noticed this before? She tilts her head in awe.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Glinda admires.

"Yes, yes it is." Nessa breathes, jumping at the soft touch of Glinda's hand on her shoulder.

"The tree's also a beauty itself. I've heard it's a fine mix of oak and Oz's natural tree, quox."

"That's a rare hybrid isn't it?"

"Yes. This tree was around when the university was being built, the contractors found out about its mix and told the builders to build around it."

Nessarose gapes, her eyes are wide with curiosity, "So this tree is over a hundred years old?"

Glinda grins, "Indeed it is."

The pair hears Madame Morrible enter and gasp in surprise to see every girl paired up for the lesson, Nessa and Glinda turn to watch Morrible walk to the front of the class, her high heels clacking loudly against the floor. She looks over each pairing and nods satisfactorily.

"It's very nice to see everyone did as they were told for this lesson, in fact I am surprised you all completed this in a mature way." Morrible says, "For this lesson, I would like the senior dancers to mentor their freshman partners, teach them techniques and help them improve. However, this isn't for just one lesson; I think it would be great if this was kept up for the entire semester until we start to practice for the end of year performance. I for one personally believe this little project will help all of you later on in life one way or another." And with that, Morrible waves her hand, indicating that her class begin with their lesson.

Glinda whips around to face Nessa, "So, what would you like to do?"

Nessa is stumped for ideas and shrugs, "Teach me anything, I'll be up for it."

* * *

 **Glinda**

Glinda stands with Nessa outside of the dance studio, laughing together as they shuffle out of the way of their classmates who bounce down the stone steps. She listens to Nessa talk away about her sibling, the green artist, and assuring Glinda that they have always been awkward around people so it shouldn't worry her. Glinda couldn't care though; she is immersed in Nessa's stories about the green skinned student, leaning against the tree and chuckles along with Nessa at the silly things she and her sibling used to do as children.

Glinda throws her head back against the tree with laughter, and she looks back at Nessarose, some of her newly freed hair covering a part of her eye as she grins at her new friend. Nessa grins back, her eyes shift slightly to her side as is she's looking for someone; Glinda tilts her head curiously until Avaric rushes over to the girls from the same direction, they greet and embrace Nessarose before she walks off in a similar direction, prompting Glinda to question where she could be going.

Instead of running after Nessa, Glinda stays leaning against the tree and Avaric standing opposite her, smiling brightly.

"I see you're well acquainted with Nessarose?" they observe.

Glinda breathes with relief, "Yeah, she's really sweet. I had no clue she's the green skinned student's sister, I felt so nervous and embarrassed after finding out. Although, I never caught their name." she frowns at her feet.

Avaric sighs sympathetically, pulling the small blonde dancer in for a hug. Glinda can't help but hug back, burying her head in the crook of Avaric's neck and wanting to cry, her hands grip her friend's clothing tightly before releasing them and composing herself.

"I hear they're already serving pumpkin spice lattes at Starbucks, what do you say Glin?"

"That'd be great, thanks." She mutters.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Elphaba pauses to clean the lenses of her glasses, using the fabric of her t-shirt to rid the spec of her dust that invaded her peripheral vision. Once her glasses are back in position on the bridge of her nose Elphaba resumes strolling across campus, taking in the scenery of the buildings, trees and flowers around her. It's quieter than most days on the Shiz University campus, a small number of students have remained at university for the weekend, deciding to spend time alone; free from the stress of lessons and free from the pressuring questions their families ask. The atmosphere is peaceful. The campus' environment is beautiful. And Elphaba thinks today is absolute bliss.

Her feet scuff against the concrete as she walks- never picking her feet up while walking, a bad habit Elphaba never grew out of- she finds herself gravitating towards the tree outside of the dance studio, the exact tree she sat on that overlooks the windows of one of the studios. She had seen Nessa talking and laughing with the blonde dancer by the exact tree a couple of days ago, the dancer had been leaning against the trunk with an eye partly covered by her hair, Elphaba's cheeks had heated up and Avaric noticed- causing them to intervene with the two girls.

Elphaba shakes her head at the memory, she felt like such a coward for not following after Avaric to meet Nessa. It would have given her a chance to talk to the dancer, to ask her name and know more about her. But Elphaba chickened out and Nessarose had to walk over to her.

She walks closer to the tree; her fingers reach out to trace the rough bark of the trunk where the dancer had once been. She brushes her thumb back and forth against the trunk before withdrawing her hand, paranoid thoughts invade; what if people are watching? What will they think of the green artist now, just placing their hand on a tree for no reason? What a weird thing to do, creep. Elphaba stumbles backwards and falls to the ground, staring up at the tree through messy strands of hair that have fallen in front of her face. She imagines the dancer standing before her, smiling sweetly down at Elphaba before sauntering over from the tree to stand at Elphaba's feet with her hands behind her back as her smile grows wider with allure.

Scrambling to her feet and blushing with embarrassment, Elphaba backs away from the tree until she is a good distance to start power walking back to the dorm where she can bury all her shame in her sketchbook. She also feels that the shame would be buried best with a little drink too, so Elphaba diverts her direction to the local supermarket off campus- she's sure they'll have something a little strong to help her on her merry way once she decides that a cold shower may also be beckoning. It's going to be a long evening.


	8. Preparations

Author's Note: Ahh yes, the build-up before Shiz's Annual Halloween party. And a little taste of other characters' lives before one of two big events! Haha. Oh, and a little of hint of a different pairing I may write a bit more in the future.  
 _~Shane/Vision_

* * *

 _"Set Your Intentions for the Week Ahead. People Who Plan, Achieve."_

 **Avaric**

Avaric's costume consists of many different fabrics in bright colours, that and scraps of fabric are covering most of their bed as they quietly sew sequins on the skirt section of the dress. It takes a lot of skill and determination to sew such small accessories onto clothing, and Avaric is glad that they paid attention to their grandmother as a child- they may not have thrived as much had they not been curious enough to ask how long their grandma had been a seamstress for. They begin another line of sequins, this time threading lilac string through the needle before attaching the first sequin to the material.

They don't lose concentration even when Fiyero trudges into the room, the door slamming behind him. Ava hears their roommate sigh while flopping onto his bed; Fiyero then follows his previous actions with a groan and lazily kicks his shoes off and they fall to the floor with a thud.

Avaric pauses sewing and places their costume to one side, they cough to catch Fiyero's attention, "You tired Fi?" they tease.

Fiyero groans again, his bed groans with him as he turns to face Ava, "I never knew that _jogging_ would be so extreme."

"Oh, so you finally went jogging with Elphaba?"

"Yeah." Fiyero lets out a small moan as he stretches, "Went really harsh on me because I was tired before we even started, and let me tell you, never again."

Avaric sighs amusedly, "Aww, poor Fiyero. " Ava notices the glare Fiyero shoots them.

"Anyways, why are you making your costume already? It's too early for Halloween."

"Because Fi," Ava gently places their costume down, "We must prepare for the skeleton war, so you need to rest up!"

Fiyero holds his glare, "Really Ava? It's too early for Halloween and the memes and shit, but I couldn't care, it is you after all…"

Avaric giggles at the expense of Fiyero being such a pushover around them, and they spring up onto their feet, holding the dress against themselves- admiring their handiwork so far. They lean on one leg to look at the dress in different angles, at one point the dress shines purple and another it shines pink due to the light hitting the sequins. Ava tells Fiyero not to watch as they begin to change into the dress and hears Fiyero mumble about never watching a person change clothes because it's common decency. They roll their eyes at their roommate.

After about a minute or two of fighting with the zipper, Avaric finally manages to keep the dress from falling. They twirl, grinning at how the dress flies along with them before falling lifelessly at their knees.

"Well Fiyero, what do you think?" they ask.

Although he is slow to turn over, Fiyero obediently does so and is stunned to see how Ava's dress hugs their form perfectly. The fabric of the dress is folded in all the right places along the body and the sequins give the colour an extra boost in vibrancy, and Avaric pretends not to notice Fiyero's beet red face as he stares in silence. They bashfully play with the hem of the skirt, fingers rubbing the different material layers against one another.

"Wow." Fiyero whispers, "You look really great Ava." And he smiles from ear to ear.

Avaric returns the warming smile, hoping that Fiyero doesn't notice their own heated face. And once the male's back is turned, Ava shimmies out of the dress to continue the sequin sewing with Fiyero's light breathing- he denies he snores- as background noise.

* * *

 **Fiyero**

"I was talking to Ava last night and they said that Boq's going to be helping with the music set up for the party, isn't that cool? Testing the soundboards and how loud the speakers are, sounds so awesome." Fiyero excitedly says in a hushed tone.

Unlike himself and a majority of students in the lecture hall, Fiyero's friend and confidant, Elphaba, types a hasty reply on her phone with one and hand writes down class notes with the other. And in Fiyero's books, it's an A+ use of multitasking at its finest. She doesn't look up until a sentence is finished.

"Do you mind?" Elphaba hisses, " I'm trying to write here, and the fact that the said person we're talking about now knows I'm attending the party and he's adamant about the details- the why and the what in particular, so could you please save it for later?"

Fiyero pouts, and misses another important point Dr Dillamond is making in the lecture; he doesn't care because he can rely on Elphaba for help this time around, "I'm sorry, I just thought it was cool knowing that Boq is going to be one of the tech guys for the party."

He hears a huff from beside him and knows that Elphaba has given up for the day, courtesy of Fiyero himself.

"Yes, it's pretty sweet if you ask me." His friend agrees reluctantly, "Do you know what you're wearing Yero?"

Fiyero has to stop himself from letting out a bellowed chuckle, "Indeed my dear Fae, but what it will be; well now that's a secret. How about you?"

"I'm not going to disclose that. You're just going to have to wait until the 31st." Elphaba grins.

It leaves Fiyero feeling a little pissed off that Elphaba has played him at his own game but he can't fault his best friend, catching him off guard with his reply thrown back at him. He gestures his head to see Elphaba's notes and write what he feels is vital to the class' topic at hand; the rest of the room is washed in low whispers about Halloween.

Surprisingly, Dr Dillamond spins on his heel fast, glaring at the shocked and wide eyed students staring back at him. The room drops to a complete silence. Fiyero and Elphaba exchange a glance and wait for the scolding aimed at the entire mass of Psychology students.

"I know how exciting it is, knowing it's almost time for a big event, but if you don't keep the noise down then I'll stop you guys from discussing further with others at lunchtime, am I clear?"

The sound of pens scratching on paper, creating scribbles of notes is the only sound that the hall is friendly with until the end of the lecture.

* * *

 **Boq**

He doesn't remember setting his alarm the night before but Boq still wakes to the blaring sound at nine in the morning. He checks his phone for the time and it is indeed 9am on October 14th. Boq's hand slaps his face in remembrance; sound check at the Ozdust Hall is today, he pushes himself out of bed and just in time too as Nessarose turns over and takes most of the duvet with her.

Boq takes the pile of clean clothes from the table that he laid out the night before and goes to change, he emerges from the bathroom talking himself over the tasks that are needed to be done today. His phone buzzes with a text message; its sender is Crope, reminding Boq that the pair are meeting up outside Ozdust Hall and he slides his phone into his pocket.

Nessarose turns over in bed again and mumbles in her sleep, Boq's face softens up as his girlfriend coughs soon afterwards. He feels guilty for Nessa having caught his cold and is determined to make it up to her, he couldn't imagine the amount of regret he'd face if he didn't do anything to help Nessarose, and she did help him recover when he was ill. Boq walks over towards the bed, careful not to wake Nessa, he brushes some of her hair from her face and bends down to kiss her forehead- her fairly high fever reminds the young man to buy some more medicine after sound check.

"I'll see you later Ness, I love you." He whispers soothingly and quietly exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

At quarter past nine Boq reaches Crope, who is pacing outside the Ozdust Hall and tapping furiously away on his phone. Boq stands and watches his friend for a minute, he sighs in amusement that is aimed at Crope's tense concentration. Boq basks in his own personal humour before greeting Crope and assuring his anxieties.

"Thanks Boq, I'm sure talking about the party itself will surely put me at ease about our deadline for the sound check." Crope laughs sarcastically.

"We've got all day to have everything in place, that's plenty of time." Boq says in an attempt to put Crope's mind at ease, but as a fellow worrier, it doesn't help the Boq feels the same if not more.

The hall where the Halloween party is to take place is almost infinite with a stage towards the front that will accommodate the DJ and their decks to provide a playlist for the attendees, Boq is sure that the Ozdust Hall is also used for the graduation ceremony so it isn't the last time he and Crope will occupy its space.

After an hour of pushing buttons, flipping switches and turning knobs in silence Boq begins to strike up a conversation between him and Crope in order to find some fun in doing their part for the Halloween party.

"Do you know what you and Tibbett are going as for the party yet?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he's picked something out- something that's good I hope. What about you?"

Boq exhales with uncertainty, "Nope. Nessa's choosing this year, she's having a hard time trying to find a decent couples costume. The shops hardly have anything anymore, it's ridiculous!"

Crope nods empathetically, "I feel your pain Boq, Tibbett and I did a few in High School and if I recall, we went as C3PO and R2D2 once. That one was pretty fun I have to admit, albeit a little difficult to get in and out of the costumes."

Laughter is the only thing Boq can do at Crope's joyous past experience, calmly he sighs and proceeds to writes down notes about any technical faults, "To be honest, going to the party as a robot wouldn't be such a bad idea."

And Crope joins him in the fun, chuckling away at the idea of Boq in a robot costume.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Her eyes are beginning to strain but the bright laptop screen in the dim light isn't stopping Elphaba from taking a break from her Literature essay despite having the opportunity to complete it over the weekend. However it's Friday evening and Elphaba Thropp does as she pleases, even if it is sacrificing her eyesight to leave her weekend free of anything. She stops to take a sip of her giant cup of coca cola and pushes her glasses back up her nose before resuming her work, switching from her essay to a browser full of research and scrawling down notes.

Elphaba's phone chirps not a minute into writing and with a groan, she snatches it from where it sits on the corner of her desk to open up the message.

 **From: Tibbett** **(°∀°)** **  
** _Crope's been telling me about everyone's costumes, do you know what you're wearing yet? ;)_

Elphaba growls under her breath ( _why must I be friends with children?!_ ), there's no stopping her peers from persevering about Halloween costumes and types out a short reply of having an inkling about her costume. Truth be told, Elphaba hadn't the time to find something to wear at the local shops, her priorities were shaped for the week and the thought never crossed her mind not even once.

So she brings up a new tab on her internet browser and prays for Google to find good results for both classic and eccentric Halloween costumes. A few scrolls down the page is all it takes for Elphaba's eyes to light up at an incredible speed, a cape and some decent looking fangs are all Elphaba needs to see for an idea to crawl around inside her head- bookmarks are made before she decides to focus on her essay again. Elphaba takes an immense bite from her leftover Subway sandwich and washes it down with coke, the night is still young and the green skinned student knows they're not going to sleep anytime soon.


	9. Birthday

Author's Note: I've been in a bad place recently so updates are going to be slow if writer's block keeps up, but I have been doing things that have kept me occupied so I am, in a way, fine.  
 _~Shane/Vision_

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday To You."_

 **Elphaba**

The water runs fast and cold, raining down in tiny pinpricks against Elphaba's shoulder blades and back as if receiving acupuncture. It does come as a shock first and foremost but Elphaba doesn't yelp or back away from the shower head, instead she embraces it, knowing that the water will soon heat up. Elphaba takes time to shower, lathering up the soap and standing underneath the showerhead and allowing herself to get drenched as the soap rinses off. It's refreshing and mind numbingly distracting. Thoughts of whatever concern about the outside world plunge into the darkness of the drain along with soapy water.

However, it's only when Elphaba steps out of the bath tub she then starts to feel the repercussions of showering in the late autumn. Despite its central heating, the dorm building can usually become quite chilly due to students leaving windows open and allowing a draught to breeze in, and Elphaba is one such student. With the bathroom door open, Elphaba can hear the radio from her TV- singing along to Panic! at the Disco- but it comes with a price of goosebumps forming along her arms as she wraps a warm towel around her waist.

She waltzes out of the bathroom with the towel clinging desperately to her hips, belting her lungs out as she rummages through drawers of clean clothes. Elphaba doesn't notice the brown hair hovering behind the sofa, that is until she turns away from the window after closing it- almost throwing herself out through the glass in surprise.

"Shit! Nessa, don't scare me like that!"

Nessarose smirks and leans into the sofa's beat up cushions, it's obvious that scaring her older sibling is an accomplishment as she has a look about her that wants to rub it in Elphaba's currently trademark jaded face, "Happy birthday Fabala!" she sings sweetly, pride obviously planted on her face.

"Thanks Nessie. How… how did you even get in?" Elphaba questions suspiciously. As if Nessarose was the type for breaking and entering anyway.

"Boq and I know where you keep the spare key." Nessa replies.

Elphaba curses herself quietly before grinning at her sister, "I've got to up my game then."

Nessa continues, "Anyways, I'm glad you're up Elphaba. We have a busy day ahead of us for your birthday."

"Oh really?" Elphaba enquires.

"Yes, really." Nessarose deadpans, "And you are not coming out looking like that." She glances wearily at Elphaba's towel clad hips implying that Elphaba would be crazy enough to run around campus stark naked and have no shame. Surprisingly, the elder Thropp would indeed take a challenge and bend it backwards to prove the morons who dared her that their insights about her were wrong.

Elphaba's cheeks burn up with embarrassment, "Oh yeah, that."

Nessa's already wavering in front of the door, her fingertips lightly grazing the handle and watching Elphaba grab any sort of clothing item into her arms, she huffs at the scatter brained being and with that opens her mouth to speak, "I'm waiting for you outside. Boq can't carry all of the presents we got you."

With a half assed wave, flick of a wrist or whatever, Elphaba accepts Nessa's words without a reply while shuffling into the bathroom. Nessarose however, forcing a growing scowl to stay back, turns away to exit the room. Making some sort of lost point to Elphaba by slamming the door behind her.

The TV still blares music in the dorm room- devoid of tiresome words between polar opposite siblings.

 _I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

* * *

It's only when Elphaba receives the supposedly huge which were in fact relatively small pile of presents can Boq fall dramatically onto the ground with relief, Nessarose groaning at the lack of time they have already to go and meet up with Fiyero and Avaric at Starbucks. Of all places Nessarose Thropp could've chosen for the group of five to kick start Elphaba's birthday in motion, she had to choose the off campus coffee shop- which at this time of year, is usually brimming with students lining up for autumn and Halloween themed beverages.

Surprisingly, Fiyero and Avaric had managed to grab a table amidst the morning rush of zombie like students, trudging their way past one another either back to campus with a coffee in hand or to buy one and immediately revive themselves with whatever flavour of warm liquid they desired.

The pair, plus Crope, cheer as Elphaba pushes the door open who glowers at the amount of freshman who stare curiously back at her, having heard the scene made at her entry to the shop.

A bubbling anger rises wanting to reach out and scratch nastily at them like how a cat claws viciously at small mice, soon the crowd of seemingly judging eyes avert to other scenarios, leaving the group of five to converse with each other in a state of peace.

"Happy birthday!" Fiyero and Avaric greet in unison, pulling out their presents from Fiyero's messenger bag and sliding them onto the table. Crope too, wishes Elphaba a great birthday and treats them to a free tea (" _It's on the house of course, stop fretting over it."_ ), winking teasingly.

Unsure of where to start, Elphaba is advised by Nessa to unwrap the presents from herself and their father first. The eldest Thropp is not disappointed by the presents she receives; new paintbrushes & a box of various paints from her father and sketching & colouring pencils from Nessa. Although rather awkwardly, Elphaba pulls Nessa into a sideways hug, a resigned mutter of a thank you within the group's earshot.

Before she has the chance to put her new art accessories to one side, Avaric already shoves their present into Elphaba's grasp almost impatiently, bouncing happily in their seat to watch the birthday person's reaction.

"New sketchbooks, sweet, thanks Ava."

* * *

 **Fiyero**

Fiyero's felt an odd pang in his stomach since Elphaba trudged into the coffee shop with an aura verging on reluctance. He's known his friend to have bouts of insomnia and endure sleepless nights lost to… mental musings of one might say of the negative kind, but something about the way Elphaba's dark ringed and hollow eyes try not light up or widen at something amusing despite their less than stoic expression strikes it as a little… well, fake.

Avaric's already on cloud nine at Elphaba's delight at two new sketchbooks which brings attention away from the one who, theoretically, should be receiving it instead. So Fiyero slides his present into Elphaba's view, a block like object wrapped in the cheesiest birthday paper he could find, only for the best of course. He watches his best friend tear away the paper and gape at the book they find underneath it, eyes sparkling and a grin that flashes a small gap between Elphaba's teeth (they never did find it too bothering). It's genuine. And Fiyero can't help but feel pleased with himself as if he were an over achieving student who got accepted into a top university, getting the eldest Thropp's true euphoria has become almost like a rare commodity now.

"War and Peace?! Fiye-"

"I spotted the first edition but I couldn't really splash out so I figured you'd be content with whatever copy you received as long as it was in good condition." he cuts them off with a sheepish grin and a hand rubbing the back of his reddening neck.

It's not like he knew Elphaba Thropp like the back of his hand (which he does) but he couldn't help but try and grab a copy of War and Peace after hearing Elphaba ramble passionately about it after a Literature lecture the other week.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Speechless is a word one might use to describe Elphaba Thropp's current state, yet that too could be considered an understatement. Mouth opening in an attempt to form some sort of reply before closing in defeat, Elphaba turns the book over in her palms, examining it as if it were not real.

"There's no need to say anything, really, it's no big deal." Fiyero shrugs.

Elphaba's eyes skate between the book in her hands to Fiyero, who sits opposite her, "This has got to be some sort of dream, right?"

Fiyero's grinning lightly, shaking his head in amusement, "Nope. This is all as real as the book in your hands."

Boq's present is opened last. A couple of volumes of The Walking Dead which is sure to keep the green Thropp entertained over the course of the fast approaching weekend- bar the event the group's attending the day after. Elphaba gathers all the gifts into the backpack she conveniently brought along and hauls it over her shoulder, towering over her seated friends and sibling.

"So, what's this big surprise then?"

* * *

It was obvious that they blindfolded Elphaba because what's a surprise without the recipient not knowing, right? Bundling her into the back of Fiyero's car, seated between Boq and Avaric; they also bicker over the directions, which right to take after this set of traffic lights or whether they need to turn left towards the highway. And confusing as the voices straining to get a word in simultaneously are, Elphaba believes it's intentional, to distract her from whoever is giving Fiyero the actual directions to their destination- and she is certain it's Nessa.

The group eventually wind up in traffic, the arguing dying down and leaving the car washed in a heavy silence apart from the muttering between Fiyero and Nessa and Boq's light snoring as he naps against the window. Elphaba too finds herself drifting off, and with nothing better to do, she decides to succumb to it.

"Are we there yet?"

No one can't tell whether Avaric's voice carries a tone of actual impatience or if they were trying to lighten the mood. Without further conversation, the question leaves a pregnant pause amongst the friends; Elphaba stirs from her unconscious state to wonder if they had moved a little if not at all. Her head settles against Ava's shoulder, a sigh heaves past her lips, Elphaba's bored.

"Can I have a clue to where we're going?" Elphaba asks with the nerve to grin in the general direction of her sister- who sits in the front passenger seat, arms crossed across her chest almost defensively and her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth in annoyance.

* * *

 **Nessarose**

Her sibling has always been an insufferable prat when struck with boredom and boredom matches well with the weary look on their face. Nessa had known this day would come when her father warned her of this as punishment for laughing at Elphaba's remarks while they celebrated the older Thropp sibling's twelfth birthday (exactly eleven years ago).

" _Nessie, when you decide to throw surprises for Elphaba you'll be facing the brunt of this."_

And those words will continue to haunt her all the way to the grave.

"No." she simply snaps, eyes focusing on the road ahead of her.

Avaric's giggling and it grinds Nessa's gears to see that malicious-like grin painted on the green face as it bobs up and down, appearing every few seconds to infect her peripheral vision like a virus. What was the point of planning this big surprise if it got revealed to Elphaba? The supposed two hour drive into the Munchkin District is beginning to feel more like a road trip around the country with traffic this bad, stuck on the highway with the skyline of the Munchkin District in reach.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Another half hour just about passes when the traffic starts easing up and assuming by Fiyero's relieved sigh, the car is making its way off the highway closer towards its destination. Nobody squabbles over direction so it's a clear assumption that Fiyero knows his way around the area well enough for Nessa to stop assisting, either that or Nessa is pointing which way to go. However not long after, the car stops and a window is wound down- piquing Elphaba's interest as she frowns beneath her blindfold in concentration.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's! Can I take your order?" a static voice greets.

Elphaba snorts, and she snorts loudly, "You're planning is so classy Nessa, McDonald's? Seriously?"

Everyone in the car can almost hear Nessarose refrain from tutting or sighing or some other exasperated sound, it's a common occurrence between the Thropps so it isn't an entirely new sight, "It is you favourite fast food place, right? And I'm assuming we're all hungry here right?"

"Calm down Nessie, your plans never fail. Honestly!"

And nothing but a huff is heard from the front passenger seat. Fiyero's too busy putting in the order and Elphaba assumes Boq and Ava are too worn out to intervene with banter, it leaves an impatient silence within the car. A silence like a family car trip to a theme park, kids sleeping in the back while the mother looks out of the window in a daydream and the father drives the car in a tired quietude.

The car budges forward towards the next window, preparing to receive lunch while Avaric generously takes Elphaba's blindfold off- indicating that the group are in a spoiler free location. Paper bags are rustling seconds after, being passed from Fiyero to Nessa and then some to Boq, Elphaba and Avaric.

While chewing on her Big Mac, it only takes a few seconds for Elphaba to adjust to her familiar surroundings. She's already deduced the location of her surprise present being in her hometown of the Munchkin District and begins to form a mental list of places where people go to spend their birthdays or some other special event. A couple of places quickly spring to mind like the local bowling alley but the group of friends have spent countless summer vacations there- and for Elphaba's intention of spending time at the fairly large arcade area where half of her pocket money went towards dueling either Boq on Guitar Hero or seeing who could get the highest combo on Dance Dance Revolution with Ava while Fiyero wanders off to continue his battle with one of the claw machines and Nessa lingers off to the side, leaning against a wall.

Well, considering that they've already driven past the bowling alley, Elphaba's surprise lies somewhere further towards the border with the Emerald District.

Fiyero finishes his lunch first and kick starts the car in motion again, Nessa starts panicking and unlike herself, she stumbles over her words with food in her mouth- ordering Avaric and Boq to blindfold Elphaba again. Before her vision was consumed by darkness once more, Elphaba couldn't help but snicker at her sister's little freak out; arms had flailed and almost smacked Fiyero in the face and the glare given to Boq and Avaric was scarily comical.

"Oh shut up!" Nessa snaps once she regains her composure and resumes eating her lunch. Everyone knows it's aimed at Elphaba.

* * *

No more than twenty minutes later the car engine dies down. Car doors open and all but one close, Nessa takes Elphaba's hand to lead her out after playful bickering once again (" _What are you doing? Why don't you take the blindfold off of me?" "Stop being a child, it's just for a little longer… And stop pouting!"_ ). Elphaba stops between two people, she knows one of them is Nessa- who is still grasping her hand- and someone from behind finally loosens the blindfold, allowing it to slip down Elphaba's face.

It takes at least a minute for Elphaba to adjust to the bright autumn sun, squinting up at the bright headache inducing sign that stands proud on the side of the building in front of her. The words

Laser and Tag flash red and blue almost like the lights on a police car, invade Elphaba's memory for her thoughts to process.

"No. Way. Laser tag?!"

"It would've been paintballing but I hear it's pretty painful." Nessa shrugs, her hand still clutched onto Elphaba's arm as she pulls her past the automatic doors and inside the dimly lit lobby that's filled with a couple of kids' birthday parties- which the kids are screaming with anticipation- and a group of high schoolers who are possibly celebrating a friend's birthday too.

Fiyero's talking to the receptionist, possibly about their reservation here before jogging over towards the rest of the group with a grin on his face, "Turns out we'll be up against the group of high schoolers. Someone will be over soon to get us properly equipped and talk us through the game, then we're good to go!" ending his short explanation with an eager thumbs up.

Elphaba joins Boq on a nearby bench, sliding down against the wall with a cardboard cutout of an alien looking creature fiercely standing at 6ft tall beside the reception desk. The two groups of kids follow their instructor into a long corridor, giggling and pretending to shoot one another. Two siblings- a brother and sister- trail behind the groups and engaged in their own conversation, the sister catches sight of Elphaba and proceeds to playfully shoot her. Elphaba, although hesitant with interacting with young kids, sticks both of her hands up and returns the gesture, shooting both siblings and chuckling softly as they grin at her before being called by an adult chaperoning their group.

Boq teasingly nudges Elphaba with his elbow.

"Shut up." Elphaba mumbles into her chest.

"What did I do?"

"I don't know but there was something."

Nessarose catches wind of the playful exchange and tells them to quiet down as a second instructor emerges from a staff door, indicating to the two remaining groups in the lobby. He introduces himself and declares which team is which (" _The green aliens, very funny." "Elphaba, stop slow clapping, it could be patronizing!" "Oh sure, sorry."_ ). And they are led through a corridor into the playing field, lit up with fiery reds and icy blues. The backdrop is a dystopian city, ravaged by aliens and the remaining people fight to survive, the props are brilliantly made with cars turned over on their sides and parts of buildings lying in heaps of rubble on the floor.

Elphaba is made captain of her team (and the chest armor couldn't make it more obvious).

"The green team start by the UFO crash site while the blue team start at the opposite end by the evacuation camp. If you're hit by a laser your chest armor will stop glowing and you proceed to your designated area where you wait for the game to finish, the green team will wait in the booth situated by the school while the blue team will wait in the booth situated by the town hall. Have a good game!" And with that the instructor leaves the playing field and into a room that oversees everything.

Elphaba leans against part of the UFO, examining her laser gun, switching from one hand to the other to feel the weight of it before preparing herself, "Bring it on!"

"Do you have a plan _captain_ or are we going straight out there and probably end up balls deep in trouble?" Nessarose inquires, one hand on her hip while her laser gun hangs from the grasp of the other.

"We could take advantage of the places that are high up." Elphaba shrugs nonchalantly, "Maybe have two people up somewhere to initiate an unexpected attack if anyone wanders nearby." and she points to two podiums surrounded by brick walls.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Boq nods in agreement, already making his way towards one podium and positioning himself so he isn't easily spotted.

Nessarose huffs and follows suit, taking place on the second podium that stands opposite the one her boyfriend is situated on. She readies herself as does Elphaba, Fiyero and Avaric, who all stand close to their base.

A voice over the tannoy speaks suddenly, "The earth is in danger, it has been for years. Aliens have made it their home and the human race has had enough of living in fear, they are starting to fight back to get their lives back. But the aliens retaliate and it's an all out war for a planet that was lost decades ago. Who will win? This battle will determine the true inhabitants of the planet. Are you ready? Three. Two. One. Fight!"

* * *

An hour and a half and much arguing later, the laser tag battle concludes. Elphaba's team won by the skin of their teeth. Once their opponents caught guard of their tactics everything went down the drain and Nessarose- despite being the first and only person tagged out- had made a big deal out of it all (" _Nessa, calm down, it's just a game."_ Elphaba had said). Fiyero's sweating and Boq is panting. The only two people who still have energy are Elphaba and Avaric who proudly cheer in victory while high fiving one another.

They follow the sulking and trudging group of teenagers- downtrodden but they shake hands with Elphaba and the others to show good sportsmanship.

"Congratulations to the green team. Along with your medals you also get to have a free game the next time you visit. We hope you enjoyed your time, please be sure to leave a review on our site, see you soon!"

* * *

Elphaba watches the familiar sight of the Munchkin district pass by in blurs along the motorway, Fiyero doesn't start a conversation and instead leaves her to her own ponderings, with the radio on as ambient noise. Boq's snoring against the window- and Ava swears they spot him drooling- while Nessa leans against his shoulder, also captured in a light nap. It's a calming sort of silence that hangs in the air, with windows open to allow a slight chilly autumn breeze infect the car's interior.

The skyline slowly changes to taller buildings and fancier houses that cast looming silhouettes against the warm orange of the evening sky. Splashes of pink and purple also bleed into the evening above, preparing the path for the navy blue night sky to cover the city in its dark blanket that's showered with stars.

The familiar sight of Shiz University's campus slowly shifts into view.

And familiar faces of students are bouncing along the street in groups, dressed up almost to the nines and on their way to whatever small cafe or club they may spend the start of the weekend at. All before the big night on campus tomorrow evening. Beaming smiles and toothy grins indicate that these people have their costumes sorted, and friendly banter exchanged between them about what lies ahead for the event. It's all fun and games. Laughter bouncing back and forth on both sides of the streets, mingling with the residents of town.

All Elphaba wants to do is draw, then read for a while before crashing out on either her bed or the sofa, she hasn't decided yet.

They pull up into a car park, it's slow to wake up Boq and Nessa but they sluggishly step out of the car together and bid their friends a tired farewell before trudging off together. The couple wish Elphaba one last happy birthday. Ava is the next to leave, pulling their green friend into a bone crushing hug, kissing them on the cheek and happily wishing them a happy birthday- skipping off towards the dorm. How Avaric still has energy baffles the remaining duo.

Fiyero shuffles against his car awkwardly, his hand automatically rubbing the back of his neck.

Elphaba slips her hands into her jean pockets, side stepping to rid herself of the chill she caught from the car ride.

"Thank you, for the present Yero. It's one of my favourites."

"It's no problem, honestly." Fiyero laughs sheepishly, "I hope you enjoyed yourself Fae. I'm not going to keep you, you seem exhausted. Get some sleep ok?"

"Aha, I'll try." Elphaba grins, pulling Fiyero into a hug, "See you tomorrow for the skeleton war, you'll need a lot of luck!"

"As if!" he calls out to Elphaba, who jogs further away into the distance.

Smiling is infectious, almost every person Elphaba passes smiles back at her and a few nod towards her in acknowledgement. Some even recognise her from classes they may share. Today was a good day, she decides. She even greets a petite blonde girl who walks past and returns the greeting with a giggle that immediately plants a blush on Elphaba's heated cheeks.

 _Oh._


	10. Halloween

Author's Note: Oh boy, here we go. A key event and hopefully the start of everything that will make the story. My heart is actually pounding because even I am excited! Also a huge thank you to ExoticPeachBlossom and Taylor (the wonderful guest!) for the reviews, it was nice to come back to them; I had a feeling I'd write at least one character OOC but I'm glad that it's Avaric because I can't grasp their (canon) character yet so I left it up to how I interpreted them considering there wasn't much appearance in the musical and I haven't read the book in months. But hey ho, live and let write, I love people's interpretations and headcanons of the characters! I may have fallen a bit short with this chapter but it's the best I could do.  
 _~ Shane/Vision_

* * *

 **Fiyero**

Crope and Tibbett left him lurking on the side fifteen minutes ago for just one dance, they're not back yet. Thankfully Avaric is nearby, talking happily to a couple of their friends who compliment them in between slightly inebriated giggles, and Fiyero can't help but blush at the way Ava's dress- fully completed with a pair of wings sprouting out of the back- accentuates their physique as they bounce around on the balls of their feet causing the dress to flutter against them. He tries not to let his eyes linger but dear Oz he hasn't felt like this since… since high school, his heart beating against its ribcage prison and the blush extending its path to paint his ears crimson. So Fiyero distracts himself by fiddling with a loose bit of sheet wrapped around his wrist, twirling it between his fingers and his thoughts wandering to imagine how Avaric's dress would feel. He pushes himself away from the wall, ready to make route to the buffet table when Boq calls out his name, his face almost unrecognisable underneath the copious amount of white face paint.

"Hey man, nice costume." his voice hinted with curiosity but then he catches sight of Nessa in a patchwork dress, her skin a pale blue, detailed with stitch like lines and a red wig to finish the get up. Oh. A Nightmare Before Christmas, it's pretty creative so Fiyero gives the couple their dues.

"Thanks, you too. I wasn't expecting a classic from you, haha." Boq chuckles as Nessa unhooks her arm from his to greet Ava with a hug, "So I'm guessing Crope and Tibbett couldn't stand waiting around and already hit the dancefloor, huh?"

"They said they were going for one dance but I guess they got caught up with the flow of the party." Fiyero explains. Something isn't quite right, at least to Fiyero it feels like it, as if there's an empty hole within the group that still needs to be filled. He furrows his eyebrows into a frown, eyes scanning past Boq towards the opposite side of the hall and then to the entrance. Someone's missing, "Where's Elphaba?"

Boq throws a thumb over his shoulder, "They were here a minute ago, last time a group of freshman stopped them to take a picture."

Taking a picture? With some freshmen students? Fiyero's face contorts with confusion, "Why would Elphaba be taking a pic-"

And there Elphaba is, strolling towards the group with a casual sway in her hips. The sleeves of her bright white shirt are rolled up to her elbows, donning a black waistcoat with a slight shimmer to it and a suit tie hanging from the collar. Being held by suspenders are a pair of trousers, almost as if they had been stolen from a pricy tuxedo and a pair of converse to complete the lower body. Also hanging from Elphaba's neck is a long black cape with the collar popped up, her hair is styled into a messy bun and lastly, a black eye mask which would make her unrecognisable if it weren't for her striking emerald skin.

"Sweet Oz, you really did go all out." Fiyero gapes, suddenly feeling a little unworthy as a Mummy.

Elphaba grins slightly, allowing for two white tips to peek out from under her upper lip, "Indeed I have, Yero. You aren't jealous now, are you?" and she stands upright, one hand thrust behind her back while the other cups her chin.

"What? No! Why would I be?"

"El… pha… ba!" Avaric squeals. And they're running towards Elphaba as a pink and purple blur.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

Three syllables.

Somehow Avaric can have three syllables turning heads in seconds towards a mix of green, black, white, pink and purple. Elphaba is stunned, lying on the floor while Avaric breaks away from the hug to straddle her hips, a massive smile gracing their face. And all Elphaba can do is dumbfoundedly blink up at Avaric, elbows managing to prop her up while her legs squirm to find a better position under Ava's weight.

"You're costume is fantastic! I love it! I love it, I love it!"

"Th-thanks Ava. I really like your costume too, it's really creative." Elphaba manages to say after the shock dissolves from her system, "Umm, do you think I could stand up now? As much as I love being in this position I don't think I'd be able to enjoy the party from down here."

She hopes that Avaric hasn't noticed that they're blushing slightly as they begin to move off, their hands on Elphaba's hips to steady themselves as they rise to their feet. Ava flattens out their dress before offering to pull Elphaba up, slender green fingers wrapped tightly around their wrist. She tries not to let the collision get to her than it already has, the tight grip Avaric had on her waist and how they wiggled on top of her thighs to position themselves away from Elphaba's knobbly and bony knees.

Elphaba brushes a tuft of hair out of her face and takes a long glance around the hall, decked out in various Halloween decorations; streamers flying occasionally through the air, banners hung high on the walls, jack o'lanterns placed on pedestals in every corner, a couple of pinatas hanging in one area of the hall with people taking turns and posters stuck crookedly to the once bare walls. She nods approvingly, not bad for one of the oldest halls on campus. Many people are dancing and others gossiping and laughing about the events that occurred throughout the day.

(Some are talking about the party. Observing small things amongst the attendees.)

(Word has gotten out about Professor Diggs and Dr Dillamond sneaking out of a side door together, sharing blushing glances.)

(Whether those blushes were from alcohol or another source, no one will ever know.)

(Boq owes Crope $20.)

Speaking of Crope, he and Tibbett finally return after watching the whole Avaric and Elphaba fiasco (they jogged over after having to double take at Elphaba). They have to look Elphaba up and down once they're closer to her before speaking their praises.

"Holy. Shit. My, my, Elphaba don't you scrub up well." Tibbett grins, shoving his elbow lightly against Elphaba's torso.

"Honestly, he didn't think you'd actually do something." Crope says before pulling Boq to his side and mentioning something about giving him the money tomorrow.

Elphaba refrains from groaning and opts to sigh instead, "Thanks, it's nice to know that more people doubt me."

"Oh E.T. don't be such a downer!" Avaric intervenes, "Besides, it's time to have some fun!" and they pull Elphaba close to the dance floor, swaying side to side energetically while Elphaba limply mirrors their movements.

Fiyero's not laughing.

Actually, Fiyero's pissing himself laughing while Nessa attempts to hide an amused smirk behind her wig. Crope and Tibbett decide to join them, Crope's hands snake around Tibbett's neck, his fingers playing with the plastic bolts stuck to either side and purring something about how he created the most perfect experiment (monster?) in a really crappy German accent causing Tibbett to giggle with a very obvious rosy tint to his cheeks.

However, despite the group's fun officially beginning (even with Boq and Nessa keeping to the sidelines, fingers intertwined as they swayed while Fiyero shoves most of the mini pizzas from the buffet table into his mouth) Elphaba couldn't help but allow her gaze to wander through the crowds on the dancefloor. It's as if she's searching for something or someone.

* * *

 **Glinda**

Once again Glinda is left on the sidelines. Shenshen's spent her week out of town so she's been out of Glinda's hair but the least Pfannee could do was introduce Glinda to a couple of friends from one of her other classes instead of shrugging weakly and walking off to be with them. So she fiddles with the small witch's hat that sits proudly upon her curls at an angle before sandwiching her arms between her back and the wall.

The group she's been watching has her obliviously swaying side to side to the beat of the music.

They're grinning but they're distracted, Glinda sees them looking around the hall before picking up the pace of their dancing. Their facemask and hair style makes them look stunningly attractive (because let's be honest, Glinda knew who it was at first glance, even in the dim light that emerald green skin glows beautifully like a paper lantern far in the sky and Glinda can't help but stare).

Glinda pushes herself off of the wall and snake her way slowly across the dancefloor while Thriller finishes up as people disperse and join the crowd for the next song.

* * *

 **Elphaba**

In a way, Elphaba hates this song because it's catchy, but she also loves it… because it's catchy. Once it starts everyone is bolting towards the dance floor to take advantage of its space. Elphaba backs up against the wall to avoid while the two couples in the group linger on the edge of the dancefloor. Bodies bouncing energetically to the quickly paced beat, weaving in and out of other people who clumsily attempt to glide across the floor. Elphaba's foot is tapping on the wall in time to the music.

Nessa's back is facing her so she's watching Boq pull faces whenever they catch a glimpse of one another, Elphaba's response is a snicker and a gesture (read: the bird) that makes Boq almost drop his girlfriend because he's trying not to double over and let out a guttural laugh. But Nessa seems to do a fine job of pulling Boq closer to here side and shooting a couple of sly sideways glances in Elphaba's direction, whispering something in Boq's ear in a manner that Elphaba _is supposed_ to catch notice of.

Avaric too, says something to Fiyero and the duo are moving further away from Boq and Nessa, with matching shit-eating grins to boot. She attempts to ignore the smirks aimed at her but when there's a blur of blonde hair and fair skin almost sauntering towards her along to the beat of the song Elphaba's throat cannot help but hitch in surprise.

" _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened."_

"Come on." blondie's grinning at her, her hand firmly wrapped around Elphaba's elbow and pulling her onto the dancefloor; blue eyes are sparkling as their gaze flutters over Elphaba's entire being, sending small electric shivers up her spine.

" _We took the floor and she said;"_

Blondie's grip on Elphaba is tight, being this close to her is something on a different level. Anyone in her presence needs to cherish this yet all Elphaba can do is gape and blush like an idiot. She looks helplessly to her friends who are watching with eager eyes, motioning to encourage blondie to take Elphaba with her.

" _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,"_

Elphaba's stammering over her words, trying to form a sentence that at least makes the tiniest bit of sense but blondie's giggle silences her.

"Shut up and dance with me!" she says.

And Elphaba obeys, taking the lead and spinning blondie past several people, their feet moving like clockwork to at least look decent on the dancefloor. Elphaba's fingers loosen up around blondie's and her other hand slips further onto her back, fingertips grazing lightly against the bare skin, cautious of where to touch- a backless dress.

Blondie's dress fits her perfectly, the hem stops halfway down her thighs- or just above the knee- as the fabric layers over itself in loose pleats. The dress also matches the small hat that sits upon her head, her golden curls swimming around it and bouncing as blondie dances, it's mesmerizing.

The world around them feels as if it's slowing down as they glide across the dancefloor, eyes locked and cheeks flushed. Elphaba, lost in her thoughts and the music and blondie.

" _Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future."_

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name!" Elphaba asks over the music.

"It's Glinda, what about you?"

"Elphaba."

Blondie, Glinda, tilts her head as her face contorts with slight confusion. Odds are that she's probably never heard that name in her life. Elphaba concludes that Glinda doesn't come from the Munchkin district.

"It's the Munchkin variation of Ella or Elijah and Fabian."

" _I realise this is my last chance."_

Elphaba's heart is pounding wildly. Her name is Glinda and it suits her, alot. She can't help but grin at Glinda as they move together as if they were one; and Glinda's ballet experience shows, following Elphaba lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." Glinda sings.

And looking at her is all Elphaba can do.

" _I said you're holding back. She said-"_

"Shut up and dance with me!"

The song seems to play what Elphaba's thoughts are reeling about. Glinda, this cute and stunning girl that actively sought out Elphaba to dance with her at the party; this brilliant dancer who Elphaba couldn't get off her mind since she asked to take photos for art and is currently driving her up the wall while they dance. Could she be Elphaba's destiny? Possibly. Maybe. Definitely. It's certainly some gravitational pull that Elphaba can't seem to figure out (Ava's singsong voice of "Elphie's got a crush!" seems to spring out noticeably though).

The song ends abruptly. Elphaba carefully holds Glinda in a dip, eyes half lidded and breathing heavy; Glinda's arms are delicately draped around Elphaba's neck and Elphaba shivers at the fingertips stroking small patterns on her nape that she almost drops Glinda.

It's quiet on the dancefloor, in fact, it's quiet throughout the entire hall. Elphaba reluctantly pulls her gaze from Glinda, stunned to be met with faces watching in awe and circling the duo. Excited whispers come from Avaric and Nessa to Elphaba's right.

"What's the matter?" Glinda asks softly.

"We have an audience."

"Oh?"

In one big motion Elphaba hauls Glinda to her feet, spinning her in the process and earning the pair loud cheers and claps from the crowd surrounding them. As opposed to Elphaba's reserved flushed cheeks and sheepish grin, Glinda seems to drink in the attention they've gained while she leads Elphaba by the hand back to where Fiyero, Boq, Avaric and Nessa- to which the latter two smirk teasingly- are waiting. Glinda's delicate fingers intertwined with Elphaba's and almost reluctant to slip away once the duo settle into the tone of the group.

"That was amazing," Boq says, "you haven't done anything like that since your senior prom."

"Yeah, that was pretty fancy, twinkle toes." Fiyero snorts, receiving a playful push in return.

"Shut up Fiyero!"

Avaric's pulling Elphaba off towards the buffet table with Fiyero in tow, leaving Nessa to introduce Glinda to Boq. Elphaba watches while attempting to feign interest in the small argument between Ava and Crope & Tibbett, something about the pumpkin pie or pumpkin cake, it's pumpkin something that's for sure. Fiyero too is keeping out of the situation, choosing to remain on the fence while he slyly shoves a few more pizza slices into his mouth. It's amusing.

Glinda's conversation with Nessa and Boq is all laughter and smiles, the ebb and flow of socialising, and she's effortless in maintaining the topics that must switch between the couple within the trio. Although it's mostly her and Nessa exchanging words while Boq hangs back, occasionally stepping in to interact.

Elphaba grins at the thought of being the cause of Glinda's soft giggles again, she only catches herself when she realises that Glinda's grinning right back at her. Rosy cheeks pushing up against her bright blue eyes, her pink lips curving up that create two identical dimples. Glinda's really cute, Elphaba concludes.

* * *

It's just about one in the morning when the now group of eight slowly head towards the dorms; Boq and Nessa lead the way hand in hand, her head resting on his shoulder; Crope and Tibbett half stroll half stumble behind the rest of the group, their bodies pressed close together and arms around their waists and hips to keep each other from falling; and Glinda and Elphaba fall into step just in front of Fiyero and Avaric, Glinda's talking about how she's been doing ballet since she was a toddler and Elphaba listens intently.

"I'm an only child so I kept practicing to prevent myself from becoming bored so it was no surprise I was one of the best in my class throughout middle and high school!" she says with a small sigh, "You're lucky you've got Nessarose."

Elphaba hums, "I suppose I am. We don't have the same interests- Nessa with gymnastics and me with art- so it was hard for us to do things together, but we managed and we're pretty close."

They stop where the path splits and Glinda stops Elphaba from walking any further by clutching her wrist.

"My dorms are over that way." she says, pointing the opposite direction from Elphaba's.

"Oh."

"Listen, Elphaba, I've had a great night with you and Avaric and Nessa and the rest of your friends. I'd love to hang out again sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Elphaba smiles.

"Do you want to exchange numbers?"

Elphaba's throat hitches, processing the question and hastily pulling out her phone from her shirt's breast pocket, tapping the screen a few times then handing the phone to Glinda, their fingers brushing lightly, "Here." she manages to splutter out.

Glinda quickly saves her number into Elphaba's phone and hands it back to her with a sweet smile.

"So, I'll see you later then?" Elphaba asks.

"Of course!" Glinda beams, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's neck, hugging her and, Elphaba hopes, unaware of how hard the green student's heart is beating within their chest.

Elphaba watches Glinda depart with a wave to the group. She heads towards her own dorm once Glinda is further in the distance, merely a blur of blonde at this point, her dress blending into the darkness of the early Saturday- and now November- morning.

* * *

The minute Elphaba steps through the threshold of her dorm room, her phone buzzes. She sighs tiredly, flopping backwards onto her bed before shoving her shoes off. Her hand reaches for her phone and she holds it above her face.

 **From: Glinda** **(✿◠‿◠)**  
 _I hope you had fun tonight! Avaric and Nessa told me that you're not that big on parties ;-;_

 **To: Glinda** **(✿◠‿◠)**  
 _Yeah, parties aren't my forte, but this was the most fun I had since my birthday if I have to admit. I'll speak to you soon, goodnight!_

 **From: Glinda** **(✿◠‿◠)**  
 _Sweet dreams!_

In her Halloween costume Elphaba allows the slumber to take over. She dreams of Glinda.


End file.
